Ya! Baka!
by Yuru-Senpai
Summary: Highschool! Girls! Guys! Idiots! Pervs? Wait. Wut. Ya! Ya! Ya! All that & much much more! Main pairing NejiTen (maybe some SakuTen...too?). Side pairings SasuHina & TemaShika. Open pervs- Kiba, Naruto, Inner Tenten, Ino, Neji(?..), Inner Neji!, Sakura(?) (oh yah, definitely her…), and Jirayaaa. Closet pervs- Yamato(?) & Gaara (HAHA yes.) Just you wait! Story worth reading! (* oヮo )
1. Pervs & Idiots

**So theres going to be A LOT of OOC in this story… but whatever its my story *sticks tongue out***

**Tenten- Don't be stupid. Youre making yourself look like an idiot Author lady**

**Me-Shut it! Or did you forgot whos in control here? *deadly glare***

**Tenten-Uhh hehe nevermind…*gulp***

**Thought so. Anyways! Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto (sadly). **

**Also- '…' means thinking or speaking to an inner. "…" means speaking aloud. Kk? Kk.**

* * *

**Chapter 1!**

**Tentens POV**

Ahh this bed is so soft…I just loooove sleeping!

"TENTEN!" Oh shit! Ow…I hit my ass in the process of falling out of this cursed bed…stupid bed.

"Ayyyy! Why'd you HAVE to wake me up this early!" I scratched my eyes a litt- OW what was that for?!

"First day of school baka!"

"You didn't have to throw a frying pan at me Hinata!"

"Oh but I did" *shudder* there she goes again with that creepy ass stare.

"Like I said, get dressed before I start throwing other things."

Hinata tossed me a uniform that looked quite…skanky?!

"Oh hell no! I am not putting this thing on!" Once again death-glare.

"Okay, okay…I'll put it on."

"Hn."

20 minutes later or so I looked at myself in the mirror. God. Ew. Whoever designed these outfits?!

VERY short dark blue skirt with a VERY tight blouse… Oh and did I not mention the white thigh-high socks?

Do they want us to get raped or what?

"Lets go Panda."

"Yeah, okay, hey wait. How'd you get into my house?"

"Picked the lock."

"Oh."

Oh.

**Later**

"We're going to get late." I glared at -princess *ehm* Hinata-chan.

"Baka, we're 30 minutes early." I sighed

"WE'RE LATE TO BEING EARLY!" Is that…fire in her eyes? Oh yeah.

"Okay okay…gosh, what are we going to do so early in the morning either ways."

"Im looking for people. You know, Ino or whatever."

"But she's a perv Hina-"

"Someone say perv?"

"Hey Kiba.." I said while covering my boobs with my binder. That jerk. Checking me out…

"You look nice in red Tenten" Oh fuck Im blushing

_(Inner Tenten)- Of course you are honey. Who wouldn't be when such a sexy bea-_

_'YA! I don't wanna hear it right now…go be pervy somewhere else…'_

_(Inner Tenten)-okay okay…well go talk it up with walking-sex over there *points at Kiba*_

_'…'_

"Hey Tenten, you okay?" Kiba said while smirking

"Umm yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"I dunno, you just spaced out there for a second. What, am I to much for you to handle?"

"Oh quite baka." And with that I left with Hinata right next to me

"Why don't we go to the front? Maybe everyone else is there.."

"Good idea."

**5 minute walk or whatever**

I sat on the railing and chatted it up with Hina-chan for a while

"Hey gals." And there they were, are so called friends. This is gonna be fun.

"Hey Ino, Saku-chan, Gaara, Naruto(…), and oh..Neji." Wow Hinata, nice greeting.

"How was your summer guys?!" Yamanaka was waay too excited today.

"It was okay." "Hn."

"Not much of an answer from you two..but okay!" and there she was again with that toothy grin.

Is it chilly?...I feel a..breeze…oh God!

"Neji?!"

"Yes?" Okay he asked that waay too nonchalantly.

"Why the hell are you lifting up my skirt?!"

"I wanted to see the color of your underwear."

"…Im going to pretend that didn't just happen. Okay now lets start ove-"

"Oh my gosh your panties are so sexy Tenten-kun!" Not you too Sakura, oh wait. Its Sakura we're talking about. That girls had a crush on me since forever.

"Oh Tenten-kun hug me!" Crazy bitch! She tackled me and now we where both on the floor and shes…motor-boating my boobs?! WHAT THE HELL?!

"Ive missed you soooo much baby! How bout a kiss?" Oh good God! Shes pinned me down!

"Sakura please!" I struggled to get out of her grip…Eeeek! At least her lips aren't cracked….actually they're very soft…wait, what?!

Stop it TENTEN!

_(Inner Tenten)- No. Don't! Is it just me or is this really HOT?!_

_'Inner me! Stop being such a perv!'_

_(Inner Tenten)- you should get beack to reality, Saku-chan might actually think you're into this._

_'Right! And don't call her that…'_

I touched the floor next to me, is this…blood? What the…

I threw Sakura off of me and to my not-so surprise it was just the guys having a nosebleed, and Ino?! Oh yeah, she would.

"Guys! Oh my gosh guys stop, youre gonna ruin my uniform!"

"No! Hina-chan you wouldn't understand…" Naruto said while grabbing Hinatas shoulders.

"Oh Gaara, not you too." I gave him a look & even though it was a very small nosebleed, he was still nose-bleeding.

"Please forgive me Tenten-senpai." He bowed like 50 times before I noticed the rest of the group fighting.

"Good thing I took a picture…"

"Ino-pig stop being such a perv!"

"Says you Sakura…"

"Oh shut it Neji, at least Im not covered in blood."

"Hn."

**Later**

"Thanks for walking me to Homeroom Neji.."

"No problem cutie"

"Way to ruin the mood."

"Whatever….anyways."

"Yuss?" I gave him a kitty face

"Whats your schedule?"

I pulled out my schedule from my binder.

"Well lets see!" I put a finger on my chin and oh god I can feel him checking me out.

"You know..you always looked so cute with those buns on your head…this outfit really brings that hairstyle out."

"Wow. Jee. Thanks for the compliment." I gave him a straight face.

"Well its true. Now give me." He took my schedule right from my hand. Is that…Neji Hyuga blushing? *Blush blush blush* I see.

"We-we have all our classes together. I have all my classes with the hottest girl in school!" ummm he screamed that last part out to no one in particular.

And just as I expected, Sakura came out of nowhere and punched Neji in the face. "WHAT?! You have all your classes with my Tenten-kun" She hugged me tightly & ow my boobs hurt…

"OH god Neji quite bleeding!" I threw Sakura off of me & handed Neji (who was by the way on the floor) a box of tissues from my small backpack.

"Pardon me Tenten…I can't help it…"

"You better not hurt my sweetums!"

She scanned my schedule thoroughly

"AAARRRRRRRRRGGGGHHH! WE ONLY HAVE TWO CLASSES TOGETHER!" oh damn..I see…fire in her eyes…*gulp* Im scared.

"Well, isn't that good? I mean…we could've not had any classes together." Good this'll calm her down

"We only have electives together sweetums! I have all my classes advanced! WHY'D I HAVE TO BE SO SMA-A-ART!" she was kinda crying by this point.

I looked at my schedule-

Homeroom with Kakashi  
Math with Kurenai  
Drama with Jiraya(?!) (oh great that perv is teaching me my favorite class…)  
Science or whatever with Yamato  
Physical Education with Gai  
English with Asuma

"Well it could be worse…"

"Yes! You're right!" She threw herself on me and started rubbing her face against mine…*sigh* Im getting really tired of this.

Can't wait til the day is over…

_(Inner Tenten)- Oh don't worry honey eventually it'll get better *wink*_

* * *

**End of chapter 1!**

**Sooo crazy Sakura, pervy Neji, and cool Tenten c:**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Ino-THAT'S RIGHT! Review!**


	2. First day of school

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Lots of OOC people in this story so don't freak.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Tentens POV**

"Sakura…GET OFF OF ME!"

"But whyyyy sweetums?"

Ughh. First day of school and Im already being annoyed the shit out of.

"Baka…because I need to get to class. Lets go Neji." I grabbed Neji wrist and made my way to Homeroom.

Yeah I felt bad for that crazy bitch but whatever…I had enough of her for now.

"You know you two look marvelous together."

"Quite perv. Im not even into girls."

"Hn. Says you." Let me just glare the shit out of him.

Why isn't it working?! Why does he just keep on smirking…

**Later**

"So we have all our classes together hmm?"

"I guess so.." Me & Neji both entered Homeroom and noticed a few friends like Kiba, Naruto, and Ino.

Neji sat in the back & I took a seat next to this girl…Oh my gosh she was pretty (not that Im attracted to her or anything.), but why was she wearing guy clo-

_(Inner Tenten)-Yeah right, admit it shes freaking sexy, honey._

_'How bout you go suck my dick'_

_(Inner Tenten)-Any time_

_'You're so immature.'_

_(Inner Tenten)-Im you, baka. So you're basically calling your-_

_'YA! I don't wanna hear it…'_

"Excuse me, but I was wondering if you had a pen that I could borrow?.." *sweatdrop* oh that's right back to reality.

I blushed a bit… "Uhm s-sure." I took out a pen. "Here." *blush* oh god quite it Tenten!...

"Thanks…by the way, Im new here…and I really don't know anyone…could you maybe show me around?" Wow shes confident.

"Uhhh sure…I don't know your name" I gave her a sheepish smile

"Haku."

"..wait isn't that a gu-"

"Im not a girl!" (Apparently not a she but a-) He waved his hands in front of me and was blushing like crazy. "Everyone always thinks I am…"

Oh this is embarrassing.

**Later**

**Hinatas POV**

Great Im stuck in a class with a bunch of smart-asses & Sakura (who was…crying over Tenten?!)…why couldn't I be stupid like Tenten?...Lucky Baka.

"Settle down now class. Well I am -" And everything went quiet. Some guy walked in through the door and took a seat next to me, like if he was early or something.

"Excuse, but you are 15 minutes late." blinked like 40 times at this guy

"So?" Oooh someone thinks he's a bad-ass *rolls eyes*

"Well…"

"How about you just keep on teaching." This guy gave him a small smile and nodded towards the board

"Oh kay then. Thank you for lowering my self-esteem." That last part was barely audiable, but thanks to my super hearing I picked it up.

I glanced at this guy for a second, and oh my god he's so fine. Black hair, black eyes, perfect skin, looks like he doesn't give a shit…we're meant to be!

I better not freak him out though…okay okay. Keep it together Hinata.

_(Inner Hinata)-How could you, if hes so charming. He might even ask you out on a date...*dreamy sigh*_

_'What is this the 1930s? Whatever I'll ask him. Hn.'_

_(Inner Hinata)-O-okay…you know you aren't as sweet as you us-_

_'Kay. Whatever. bye.'_

Okay now back to reality

"Yo. Smart-ass, whats your name?" I sat side ways so I could have a full view of him.

"You're talking to me?.." He turned to me and *sizzle* damn that kids hot.

"Yeah. Who else?" I tried asking this somewhat kindly.

"Hn…Uchiha Sasuke. Why do you even care anyways?" could he have said that anymore nonchalantly? I think not.

"Oh no reason, I just think you're cute, that's all." I turned to face the board again, hehe I could feel him blush.

**Later**

**Tentens POV**

"So that's Asumas class and that's Jirayas class…Im going there now, so if you need any more help just pass by." I gave Haku a smile and he (she…whatever) nodded thank you.

"You're really nice you know that."

"Shut up Neji…now lets go, drama's my favorite class."

We dashed over to drama and oh my gosh! All our friends are here. This couldn't get any bett-

"Oh my darling how I missed you sooooo much!" Here came crazy bitch outta no where and hug-attacked me from the back.

"Sakura…you're suffocating me & my boobs.." I said this in a strained voice

"Oh my God! Im soo sorry!" She let go and…grabbed on again? Onto my boobs?!

"YA! Quit squeezing them!" This is so embarrassing "Guys & Ino quit nose-bleeding!"

"Cant help it." They all said this together by the way.

"Oh but your double d's are so so soft, my darling! I just cant help myself!" This was even more embarrassing…

"Alright class take a seat anywhere." Thank god for Jiraya.

"Except for you two, you seem to be having fun" Forget that and…hey! did he just wink at us?! What a perv.

I threw Sakura off of me and sat down next to Hinata. (As you can (not really) tell this class was on a stage, so there really weren't any desks or chairs.) And of course Hyuga & crazy bitch took their seats next to me. Sakura in between me & Hinata and Neji to my other side…

"Very well then…we're going to start this class with saying our names and something we like or whatever…anyways we'll start by here." He pointed to some guy and it started…

The first people weren't really important so Im not even gonna bother mentioning them.

"My names Ino! And I looooove photography and erotic friend-fiction!" Erotic friend-fiction?...What the hell.

"My names Naruto! And Im going to become Hokage! Believe it!" Yeah whatever…

"Names Kiba & I like my ladies curvy." Bastard…he just winked at me…

"Yeah me too." What the hell Jiraya?! "Proceed."

"My name is Gaara Subaku, I enjoy baking cupcakes." Wow Gaara, couldn't be any more of a faggot.

"Temari. Fuck with me and I'll chop you in half." Hey I could actually get along with this one.

"Hello, my names Hinata & I like to sing & perform." No one cares you- Ow bitch just threw a mental brick at me 'Hn.'

"Im Sakura Haruno! And I love Tenten!" She threw herself at me and started kissing my cheek "Get off!" I got her off of me just in time to present myself.

"My name is Tenten and I like weapons. Okay, whatever…" Awkward.

"Neji Hyuga, and I also like Tenten." What the…Stop blushing Ten.

I glanced at him and he shrugged, so much for being serious..

"Shikamura…now let me get back to my nap...this is a dr-"

Some guy walked in like whatever and took a seat next to Hinata and good god that girl can blush.

"Excuse me you're late. Wheres your pass?"

"I don't have one."

"…Well okay. Its first day, so im not going to punish you. But take this as a warning." Wow Jiraya, you're being nice today. "But you have to tell us your name and something you like."

"Okay, my name is Uchiha Sasuke & I like ballsy girls." Did he just smirk at Hinata?

"YOU LIKE GIRLS WITH BALLS? WHAT TH-" Naruto was cut off by Hinatas fist.

"No baka. He likes tough girls." Damn Hinata…YOU GO GIRL!

"Okay, now shut up class. Lets get to ACTING!"

And then the class by pretty fast…

**Later In the most boring science class of life**

"Hey Neji."

"Hn?"

"I feel like im going to die."

"Its school, suck it up."

"meehhh…."

**After school!**

Let me walk a little faster before crazy bitch catches up to me…

"Why are you walking so fast Tenten?"

"Just trying to loose you-know-who."

"Oh then lets get going…" Neji put his hand on my lower back and then he started rushing me…so thoughtful of him, helping me loose Sakur- and his hands on my ass.

I stopped in my tracks.

"Neji. Mind removing your hand from butt?" I smiled quite sarcastically.

"Why?" This guy's got some serious issuses..

"What do you mean why?! Just get your hand off of me!"

"..Maybe late-" And I just slapped the shit out of him.

_(Inner Tenten)- Awww common Tenten, I kinda liked it *wink wink*_

_'Hop off'_

"Hey Tenten!" Thank god for my friends. I stopped beating Neji up and decided to give them the time of day.

"Oh hey guys…" Great now Im blushing. Or was I blushing all the while?...

"Where we interrupting something?" Hinata asked me while giving me a sleezy smile. That bitch. Whys she gotta embarrass me?

"NO!.." Said that way too fast.

"Okay okay…Just wondering" Aaand then she winked *sigh*

"Anyways, Im having a back to school party. You're all invited." She then gave us these little invitations that she made in math class. I could tell since they where made on graph paper…

They were cute & I don't blame her, any one could get easily bored in *shudder* math class.

"Tenten-kun! Did you get the invitation?!" Peace was nice while it lasted…

"Umm yeah." Sakura ran up to me and pecked me right on the lips. Why that little…ughhh Im getting angry! Great, there they go again with the nose bleeds.

"Oh I love it hen you guys get frisky!"

"Shut up Yamanaka! Don't interrupt me when Im with my sweetums!"

"Okay okay…proceed." Ino took out a camera…oh yeah erotic friend-fiction.

"Sooo Tennie-kun. Invitation says you gotta bring a date! Be my date pleeaaaase!"

Say whut. "Umm…see that's the thing-"

"So that's a yes! Okay I'll pick you up at 8 & wear something sexy okay?" She gave me a huge ass smile and then skipped away.

"How was that a yes?.." I was basically in shock…

"What a shame I was going to ask you." Neji turned to me and for the first time in my life he looked somewhat attractive-

_(Inner Tenten)- I knew you where into him!_

_'I-I am not!' _

_(Inner Tenten)- Pssssh ya right._

Back to le reality

"Really Neji, really?" *sigh* I closed my eyes and shook my head a little.

"Did you want to go with m-"

"NO!" Oh god Im blushing again…and so is he! *blush* *Blush* *BLUSH*

"Okay guys, quit blushing. Party's on Saturday, dress to impress. Bye guys."

"Bye Tenten! Bye Hinata!" said everyone else. Hinata grabbed my arm and we both walked to her house.

"We should have a sleepover, my place!"

"Sounds good." But then I remembered something. "Won't Neji be there?.."

"Oh yeah, just ignore him."

Ha. Only if she knew that it won't be that easy…you know with him being a perv-

_(Inner Tenten)-Oh shut up. Just admit you like hi-_

_'YA! No I don't…'_

_(Inner Tenten)-Then you like Sakura._

_'I don't like her either.'_

_(Inner Tenten)- Okay okay...whatever you say drama queen. Now shoo, go have fun at your sleep over. Try not to 'accidently' fuck Neji._

_*Sigh*_

* * *

**Theres a lot more to come, I just wanted to introduce Tentens classes & the people or whatever. So yeah, theres gonna be a party! See what happens c: so keep on reading!**

**Please Review!**


	3. Sleepover

**Aww yee Chapter 3 already! Ive got so many ideas for this story! Anyways…enjoy this chapter ferrr now lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Tentens POV**

Soooo back at Hinatas crib.

"Hinata….you know I don't like mushy love movie-things whatev-" And I was cut off when she shoved box the movie in my face.

"But you know I love the Noteboook!" Her eyes got watery…I kinda felt bad for her…HAHAHAHA no.

"Listen. Git." I glared at her. "I am NOT watching some stupid ass movie whether you like it or not."

"Okay, okay…We could watch this one-" *knock knock* we looked at Hinatas door.

"Its probably just Neji…" she whispered this to me. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" She screamed that to him *sigh* and to think she was all sweet and innocent just a couple years back…

"Just wanted to know if you guys wanted some popcorn.." We looked at each other.. "Weeell….it wouldn't hurt to eat a lil popcorn…"

"Okay come in!" Hinata yelled to him…First time ever Neji actually decides to do something nice for u- And hes shirtless.

There he stood infront of us…shirtless and holding a popcorn bowl in his hands…down there…close to his *ehm*.

"Want some Tenten?" He shook the bowl a bit…perverted bastard…

"Not really.." "Well I want some!" Hinata went to go grab the bowl, but Neji ducked.

"YA! Im not into doing relatives…this isn't America Hinata-sama!" He glared at her, guess he was being serious.

"Then get your boot-legged ass out of my room before I try something else!" "Okay…okay, Im out." He dropped the bowl and lifted his hands up in the air.

When he left we both giggled like crazy. "What an idiot" "I know, I know!"

"Oh hey, I just got a crazy idea.." Oh god what could it be this time?...

"What?" Im kinda regretting even asking.

"Why don't we invite the girls!" Hell. No.

"Hinata. Don't you dare invite Sakura."

"Oh come on! Why not?!" She pouted.

"Becau-" "Save your explanations for later!" She stood up, grabbed her phone and locked herself in the bathroom.

Nicely planned Hinata. Nicely planned. "Why you little…"

"I'll call them from in here HA!" *sigh* *facepalm*

**20 minutes & a few fights later… **

We opened the door to "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Hey Ino!" Well at least Hinata greeted her quite nicely. "Uh, wheres Saku-"

I was sitting on the couch in the living room watching TV, when I hear "Ooooohhh TENTEN-KUN! Where are you?!"Oh God. It has begun.

I got up and started running towards Hinatas room (which is upstairs by the way…Bitch lives in a fucking mansion.) when suddenly, I was attacked. I barely got to move three steps, before she threw herself on me & we both fell to the floor.

"Ohh Ive missed you so much boo!" Boo? What the hell? Oh great now shes arched her back.

_(Inner Tenten)- Why you so annoyed?! This is great! Only if I could do this with Inner Saku-_

_'Wait, you do what with who?!'_

_(Inner Tenten)-I do lots of things with lots of people-_

_'Okay that's it, BYE PERV.'_

Back to realit- WHY IS SHE KISSING ME AGAIN?!

I looked at Ino, who was nosebleeding & writing in some book labeled…Erotic Friend-fiction?! What?!

Sakura pulled away. "How bout we take it to another level sweetums!" She took off her shirt!

Oh my God! Oh my God! INO! "Ino are you alright!?" I threw Sakura off of me.

There was Ino passed out, choking on her own blood. I looked at Hinata. "What do we do?!"Hinata was speechless. I grabbed Ino and put in her in my arms.

"Its going to be alright" I passed my fingers through her hair. Then she spoke.

"T-Tenten…please…hand me…my…b-book." I grabbed her book. "Yes Ino? What is it? What do you need your book for?"

I read the cover again, 'Erotic Friend-Fiction'. *sigh* Shes hopeless.

"Make sure…it doesn't…get…ruined…I'm…going to…read it…later." "Okay but-" "Thank you…Tenten…I hope…I have…these same…results."

"What?! You mean you like almost bleeding to death over some weird fantasies you have between your friends!?" Then she just randomly sat up and grabbed onto my shirt.

"I. Love. It." I stared…and stared. "Especially when its between you two." I let this girl go, making her fall into her own pool of blood.

"Lets go sweetums! We cant be around such….pervs!" I just had to sigh.

"Wanna swing by my room, just for a bit?...Guys are coming over." Neji winked at us. Wait where did he come from?...Or was he already here…

"AS IF! Men are such pigs!" Crazy bitch stuck up her nose and grabbed me by the waist. "Lets go dumpling."

Hinata stood infront of Sakura, stopping her in her tracks. "Not so fast. I like Neji's idea. This could actually be kinda fun." She winked at Neji. God what are they planning?...

**Some time later**

"Okay guys. So the rules are simple. We start going in order. First person asks a question to whos next to them, that person has to answer truthfully, if they pass on that question, they're forced to do anything you tell them to." I gulped like three times at that.

We're now in Nejis room & Jesus H. Christ this games making me nervous.

I looked around. Naruto, Kiba, Gaara, Shikamaru, and that new guy Sasuke where here already. Also Shikamarus girlfriend who turned out to be Temari…I had no idea by the way. Anyways back to the game.

Sakura (of course) sat next to me, so Im pretty scared about that. We started off with Shikamaru, then Temari, Kiba, Gaara, Ino, Sasuke- Oh wait hold up this is getting interesting….

"Alright princess." Apparently this was to Hinata since she sat next to him. "Would you ever consider dating me." DAMN IT HINTA! The heat from your face is burning me! _(Telepathic Hinata)- Do me a favor & shut your mind-mouth_.

*gulp* okay okay…

"Pass." Ooh someones ballsy. "Well if you're not going to answer my question, at least give me a kiss."

"OOOOOH!" I had to say that one aloud. Hinata death-glared me and I decided that the best thing to do was just shrink down.

She flipped her hair "Hn…fine…" She leaned in and pecked him on the lips.

"That's it?!" Now this time she glared the shit out of Ino.

"Okay, now onto Sakura." Sakura sat straight. "Well…Ive been wanting to ask you this for a while…when was it that you first started crushing on Tenten?" Now everyone was listening, even me.

"Well…if you really want to know-" She grabbed onto my hand, I tried pulling it away but obviously failed. "-When I first say her. Which was the first day of middle school. But I wasn't really sure of it until she started protecting me from…" Protecting her?- oh yah. Now I remember.

_Flashback (for Sakura & Tenten)-_

_"Tenten hold up!" A younger Sakura screamed after Tenten. Tenten stopped in her tracks and held out her hand._

_"Lets go, grab my hand, we're gonna be late to class!" They both ran as fast as possible, trying to get to homeroom. But when they suddenly bumped into someone…_

_"Watch we're you're going twerp." _

_"Sorry Kabuto-senpai." Sakura bowed three times before she got smacked on the head._

_"I don't like your attitude tw-"_

_"Don't you dare put your hand on her!" Tenten lunged herself at Kabuto & punched him in the nose twice, before the teachers got involved. After that Tenten received two weeks worth of detention and two days worth of suspension. She promised Sakura that she'd protect her no matter what._

_Sakura & Tenten used to be best friends, but as time passed and Sakura became more abnoxious (and obsessed) their friendship began to crumble._

_End of Flashback_

"So yeah that's what happened" And there she goes again kissing on the cheek…this is so embarrassing…*blush*

"Wow Tenten I didn't know you where that ni-"

"IM NOT NICE NEJI!" Im blushing so much right now…great.

Sakura waved her hand infront of us. "HEY! Its my turn." She smiled and turned to me.

"Tenten-kun!" "Yes…" I said with no enthusiasm what-so-ever.

"Would you ever date anyone besides me?" Mother of pearl. Answer this question wrong & I'll get my hair chopped off. Better just pass on this..

I looked at Neji somewhat regretting this *sigh* "Pass."

"I knew you'd say that." What?! Did I just fall in a trap of sorts?! May Jeezuz have mercy on my soul.

"I already planned this beforehand. Now. You have to ask me to be your girlfriend!"

"No." I death-glared her.

"Okay…Then you have to f-"

"NO!" Oh god no…

"Fine…Then at least go skinny-dipping with me." I was about to say no when Neji spoke…

"You've already rejected her twice. You have to do this." I glared at him…is that blood I see coming from his nose? Why that sneaky little..

"Lets go sweetums!" She grabbed my hand and started running off towards the pool. Im going to regret this so much.

**By the pool **

I tested the waters temperature with my foot. At least the waters a decent temperature *sigh*

"Come on you guys, take your clothes off already!" Kiba yelled from the group of people that gathered around to see us.

I glared at him and pouted. Lets just get this over with…

I didn't have to strip all the way, I could have at least kept on my panties, but still this wa- (_Telepathic Ino)- JUST TAKE YOUR FUCKING CLOTHES OFF ALREADY._ 'Okay okay…'

I started with unbuttoning my shirt, then I took off my shorts (that Hinata lent me), after that I took off my socks. Now that's left is my bra. I looked to my side to see that Sakura was already done. *blush* she had such nice boobs…

"So! What are you waiting for?!" She spun me around and unhooked my bra strap! I felt so cold…. I covered my boobs before everyone else could keep on commenting how big they were…stupid pervs.

I gave my friends a quick look and the only ones who weren't bleeding to death where (of course) Hinata, Sasuke, Temari, and Shikamaru. The rest where long gone.

"Well lets go sweetums!" Sakura grabbed my hand and we both jumped in…

_(Inner Tenten)- Nows when its gonna get good!_

_'Ya! Stop ruining my serious parts of the story…_

_(Inner Tenten)- Psssh you call this serious?_

_'Uhhh. Yes…' *blush*_

_(Inner Tenten)- Just get back to reality…_

Okay…Now, where was I? Oh yeah the part where Sakura and I were making out underwa-

UNDERWATER MAKING OUT?! Since when did this happen!?

I pushed her away from me…did I just accidently touch her boob?...Nevermind that! Im swimming for my life here!

We both resurfaced…Lucky me, I wasn't tooo hurt. Except for my dignity of course hehe…*mental tear*

"So how was it? Have fun down there?!" Ino was too close to the edge…did this bitch want to get pulled in?

"It was soooo fun and I swear I would've done sooo much more if Ten-"

"YA! Don't speak of what happened down there.." Everyone looked at me funny…great now they probably think Im a lesbian.

"Help me out.." Ino took out her hand "Grab it- WAIT" What the hell Ino, quit startling me…

"Let me take a pic first!" Sakura hung onto me and…she pressed her boobs against mine!? Ow that hurt! And there goes Ino…

"Hinata help me out." I looked around and said girl was nowhere to be found, neither was Sasuke…wonder what theyre up too…

"I'll help you, take my hand." Here came bastard-ass lending a 'helping hand'. I looked at him questionably.

"Just take it." I took his hand and jumped out of the pool, just to end up falling on him…I think he just bled himself to unconsciousness.

"Neji?..." I put on my shirt and helped crazy bitch *ehm* I mean Sakura out of the pool.

"Lets help him." We both ended up carrying him all the way to his room. *Sigh* Whys he such a perv…why couldn't he be normal?

"Guess games over…Im out." Temari said. God shes cool. Most of the people left. Even Sakura (Thank all the mighty or whatever the hells up there).

Hmmm wonder where Hinata is… Bet shes in her room.

I walked up to her room, I hesitated to open but whatever!

I regret opening the door though…

"O-oh S-sorry guys!" Hinata looked up at me from her kiss.

"Oh Tenten! I was just-"

"Na-nah, I'll just…get going…sorry for interrupting…" I just closed the door and walked away...oh my gosh that was so embarrassing…

They weren't doing anything, just kissing or whatever…but still I felt bad for interrupting them on their moment…

"Let me go check on this perverted baka…." Now Im talking to myself…Greeeaat.

*Knock* *Knock* "Hey Neji, Im coming in." "Yeah, come here." Guess he's conscious again.

"Just wanted to know if you needed a tissue box or someth-"

"Hey Tenten.."

"What?"

"Your panties are wet." Say what.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME YOU PERVERTED MOTHERFU-"

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean it like that…Im just saying that your wet from the pool…" Oh. Hehe.

_(Inner Tenten)- Now whos the perv?_

_'Not now Inner me!'_

Back to reaaalityyy

"Here." Wow, when'd he get up from bed _(Telepathic Neji)-When you where talking to your inner._

"How'd you read my thoughts!...And howd you know I have an inner?!"

"Because it's a Hyuga thing…and because I have one too…Now HE'S a real perv." He threw me a pair of boxers and a t-shirt from his drawer.

"Put it on, all your clothes are wet & you don't want to bother Hinata right now do you?"

*sigh* "Okay, give me a sec." I walked over to the bathroom and changed. When I came out, Neji was "sleeping" in his bed.

I sat on the edge of his bed and poked him a lil… "Neji, where am I gonna sleep?.. Mind putting out an extra be-"

And then he pulled me into bed with him and held me in his arms.

"Just go to sleep."

What. The. Hell.

_(Inner Tenten)- ENJOY IT WHILE YOU CAN!_

_'What are you even talking about?...'_

_(Inner Tenten)- The fact that such a sexy man-beast is holding you…in his bed. And note, hes shirtless and only has boxers on. *wink wink*_

_*gulp* 'don't get any ideas…'_

"Just shut the fuck up and go to sleep Tenten."

"Okay okay…gosh no need to be mean."

_(Inner Tenten)-Told you._

* * *

**End of chapter 3!**

**Who looks better together…Tenten & Sakura or Tenten & Neji! Comment!**

**Sakura- I look better with Tenten!**

**Neji- No…I do.**

**Sakura & Neji- *Death-glares***

**….Anyways, tell me what you think so far of this story…**

**(Inner Author)-Its stupid.**

**'No its not!'**

**(Inner Author)-Uh huh. Keep on telling yourself that…**

***Sigh* Please Review! **


	4. Student Council

**Omg ok. So I've been watching A LOT of Yuru Yuri lately & Im so inspired by that kawaii-ass show. Like its so cute, and those girls are so asdfghjkl…like they should just get married and das it. Lol…**

**And OH! Shout out to that one chick who thinks my les-be-honest story (this one lol) is cute!**

**Oki. So let me get to the story…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto c:**

* * *

**Chapter 4!**

**Nejis POV**

*yawn* Aw fuckin' sun…whos the idiot that decided to keep the curtains open…?

(Inner Neji)- Psst, moron, why don't you take a quick look down.

'Wait, why?...Did I get morning wood or wha-'

(Inner Neji)- No baka. Look whos in your arms.

I looked down and ohhh-ho ho… Tenten!

(Inner Neji)- Yeah…hey..why don't you just get in while shes slee-

'How bout you get lost.'

(Inner Neji)- Ok. Ok. Now get back to reality, sleeping beauty's awake.

"Umm, Neji…you okay?"

"Uhh yeah…why?"

"You spaced out there for a couple minutes…and you're kind of drooling." Oh shit.

"…How bout breakfast?-" Quick excuse. Fuck yeah.

"Yeah good idea." And now shes left my side and Daaaamn girl.

"Tenten why're you so fine?" I checked her out and good god she looks hot as hell in my clothes.

Wait why's she wearing my clothes….oh yah. Skinny dipping with crazy girl.

"Listen dobe, we got to get to school, so lets get going."

"Yeah yeah…hey did you do homework?"

"There was homework?.."

**An hour or so later (while walking to school)**

**Tentens POV**

"What time is it, jerk-face?.." Let me just tug my skirt a liiiittle more down…forget it. Its no use.

"I can still see 99% of your thighs Tenten. And don't worry, we're still pretty early…I think."

"YA! Don't look at them...HERE!" I shoved a bagel that I was eating in that bastards face…hn.

*Muffled talking* Idiot…

"Just choke on the damn thing!-WAIT!-" *stopped right in my tracks* "-HEY! Wheres Hinata!?" OH GODDY GOD GOD! We forgot about her…

Neji spit out his bagel. Nice going. "Now you got bagel bits on me." I sweat dropped.

"…Oh shiat. Umm…I think she left last night with that Sasuke guy." Oh that explains a lo-

"OHH Honey booboo-kun!" And now I'm being attacked by no other than "Sakura…can you please stop hugging me so hard..?" Um. Mind you. I can barely breathe here…so I probably sounded pretty retarded when I said that…

"Oh why would I do that! Then that'd mean I'd have to let you go…AND I NEVER WANT TO LET YOU GO!" Is she…crying? Oh. She would. *sigh*

Since she didn't do what I asked her to…I just pushed her off myself. "…You where crying on me. Not to mention, a little snot fell on me." *Eye twitch* *sigh* Ew.

She held her hands close to her body…*sigh* "But at least now you know I love you!"

"Sakura…I got to get to school." *GOD DAMMIT, LET ME SIGH AGAIN*

"Quit sighing baka…" "Oh quite Neji!...-" *sigh* "-Sakura, if you want, you can walk with us.."

"REALLY!" And then she ran up to me and kissed me on my lips…which was by the way absolutely unnecessary…!

And now she's holding my hand. This is gonna be a long walk.

**Later in science class**

**Ino's POV**

"Okay class, now, for this experiment, you'll need to pair up with a partner. This assignment is worth at least 4 grades, so choose wisely."

I looked around…ooh! Tenten! *Big-ass smile!* "OH Tenten!" She turned to me. "Be my partner pleeeeaaaase?" I gave her puppy-dog eyes, bet that'll convince her to work with me!

"Yeah, sure." YES! O-M-G Im sooo smart…

"Okay okay okay! Sooo I was thinking, since you're smart (like me!), we could go do the project at your place! Or whatever…"

"But, we could start it now-"

"HAHAHAHA…no." she stared at me a little, oh whatever! "How bout we go pay Sakura a visit!"

"Wait…wut." I grabbed her hand and raaan up to Mister Yamatos desk. "Oh Mister Sensei Yamato Sir!"

"Hm, yes? Need help already?" O.M.G. I think he just glanced at Tentens boobs. Oh who'd blame him. Her tits are HUGE!

"Nooo not really! Actually…Miss Lady Principal Tsunade told us both that we needed to file some VERY important papers in the student council room…during this period…cuz you know, we're in student council!"

"We ar-" I smacked her right on the mouth. Hm.

"YES! WE ARE." *death glare!* "Oh yeah…I completely forgot, Ino."

"Well anywayys! They need us there like now, soooo yeah!..." Heehee…I was smiling sooo big…A little too big…I think.

"Hmm…alright girls. Go on now, if Lady Tsunade says so..." Phew! And for a second there I thought closet perv was not gonna let us go…WELL! Whatever Im like the beeest liar like ever!

"Oh thank you Mister!" I grabbed Tenten (& our stuff) and hauled ass!

Now since we're in the hall way, its easier to talk.

"So! Tenten. Hows the relationship going? Hmmm!" I poked her a lil

"What are you even talking about?.." Wow we got here pretty fast. I opened the door, & let me just get ready for this future massive nosebleed. *takes out a box of tissues*

And there goes Sakura! "TENTEEN!" OH jesus, this nosebleed is heaven…I closed my eyes…here I go.

_Ino's Fantasy Time_

_Sakura & Tenten where sitting on the student council desk looking at each other._

_"Oh Sakura, you don't know how much I've waited to be with you.." She strokes her cheek with so much care_

_"Oh boo-boo-buns, but you've been in science class for only 15 minutes-" Sakura took hold of Tentens hand_

_"But it's too much time without you…my love!" Tenten grabbed onto Sakura's shirt and kissed her passionately._

_Sakura pulled away after a while and started unbuttoning her shirt "I love you Tenten…" She placed Tentens hand on her boob-_

"Ino! Ino please wake up!"

Oh what happened?... And why am I covered in my own blood?...Oh yeaah! I sat up.

"Guys! Don't worry, it was just…" I looked back at everyone. "…Nothing much, I just…you know…get random nosebleeds.."

Everyone rolled their eyes….Hehe, Guess no one bought that…

"Anyways, Ino, now that we're here…what do you plan on doing?" Oh silly Tenten…

"Weeell! I wanted to do something fun!" *Very big smile*

"What do you mean by fun Ino..?" Oh Tenten why so serious? Heehee!

**10 minutes Later **

**Tentens POV**

I swear to whatever the hell is up there that these girls get me into all kinds of shit. Here I am sitting in the principals office, next to baka and perv. Way to go…we haven't even been here a week and we're getting punished. (I think…)

"So. You guys decided to skip school. huh...HUH!"

"Uuh-"

YOU THINK THIS IS A GAME?!" *gulp* She didn't even let us speak..

"Uhh…no Miss Lady Tsunade…" Jesus she's getting angry..

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Is that a vein popping out of her head?..

"U-uh no Mi-"

"SO, YOU THINK THIS IS A GAME?! YOU THINK SCHOOL IS A MOTHERFORGETTING GAME?!"

Did she just say 'motherforgetting'?... Ha. Watch me laugh at that last comment and get us into even more trouble. Oh Miss Lady Tsunade…

"U-umm no ma'am." I looked over to my side Sakura's just crying…and Ino's holding it back. *sigh*

"Now…will you do it again, or will I have to suspend you all?" She death-glared us for a good 20 seconds.

"No ma'am…school is important, or whatever, so yeah we won't skip school to go eat McDonalds, or whatever, any more…" Is it me or am I nervous?...

"Okay! You guys can go on now! Take this as a warning kk?" Is this bitch bipolar? One moment she's screaming her head off and the next shes calmly telling us to leave her office..

Oh kay then. P.E.'s next!

**Later in P.E.**

So physical Education class is alright, I mean, I get to play basketball and talk with my friends. What better class can I ask for?..

"Alright my youthful students! Everyone form two single filed lines! Boys over here!" *points to the left side of the gym/basketball court* "And girls over there!" *points to the opposite side* "We're shooting hoops today!"

"YESSIR MY YOUTHFUL SENSEI SIR!" Oh Lee…here they go again…*sweatdrop*

"LEE MY FAITHFULLY YOUTHFUL STUDENT!" And now they're hugging and running into a sunset, which by the way, how the fuck is that even possible?! We're inside a building for crying out loud!

"TEEENNTEENN!" Oh God…here she comes. "PLEEEEAAASE Heelppp me!" She tossed me a basketball "please?.."

*sigh* "You've never learned how to shoot hoops before Sakura..?" She shook her head…I kinda felt bad. Might as well help her.

"Poor little Sakura needs help shooting hoops?" And here's Kiba.

"Kiba. Please. Why don't you explain to us why you're shirtless." Seriously. He might be HOT, but please, theres something called decency too..*sigh*

"Hmm. Why don't you explain to me why your uniform is so small & tight huh?! Someones go to keep the hotness-ratio in order!"

I guess he makes a good point…wait. Hey, hotness ratio?.. What the heck is tha-

"Someone say shirtless...and hotness-ratio? Hey Kiba, isn't it our job to keep it in order?"

"Exactly. You see Tenten. Even he's is aware of such rules and regulations."

"NEJI?! You too?..." Oh jeez, Im red again…I could feel it…and in front of me...is a shirtless Neji...oh great..

"OMG did you get burnt Tenten?...Want to borrow some sunblock?!" Oh god they can tell…

"Uhh…err..no. Its fine, Sakura…" I looked up at Neji "HEY WHY'RE YOU SMIRKING AT ME…YOU…YOU JERK?!"

"Cause you're so cute." Neji…

"Just be quite okay!...Lets go Sakura.." And they've finally walked away…that was soo embarrassing. Thank God its over.

"So Sakura, you place your hand here on this part of the ball" *helping out time* "and you just shoot like this!"

"OH MY GOSH THANK YOU TENNIE-KUN! You're like soooo awesome!"

"Haha...thank you Sakura, I mean its no problem, I don't mind helping a friend." I smiled at her

*squeal* "Really Tennie booboo-kunnie-channie-chin-chun?!" Too bad she's so annoying.

"Yeah…" "Hey why don't you give it a few shots!" She passed me the ball.

"Umm sure..why not." I used to love playing basketball when I was in junior high.

I threw a couple balls "Hey this isn't half bad!" I went to go throw another ball when I got…my boob SLAPPED?!

"HEY WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Freaking bitch, who does she think she is?!

"HN! That'll teach you for being so big-breasted!"

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?!"

"I am Karin Uzumaki & you better stay away from my Sasuke-kun!" Wait. Isn't that Naruto's cousin?...Figures.

"THAT DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION! AND I DONT EVEN LIKE SASUKE YOU IDIOT!"

"Whatever! Your tits are still really annoying and big!" And then she turned and just walked away like nothing just happened.

What. The. Fuck.

"Umm, Tenten are you alright?"

"Im fine Hinata…HINATA! Where have you even been?! It was supposed to be you who was going to get boob-slapped by that crazy bitch! Not me…" *slight tear*

"Umm Im sorry Ten…and umm…Err…long story short. I left yesterday with Sasuke and stayed over at his place-" I lifted my finger to say something "-DON'T WORRY! Nothing happened. Well anyways, I came to school kind of late since I had to run back home this morning to get my shit…I was in all my classes, you just didn't see me around...since I was mostly with Sasuke-"

"Yoooo…you haven't even known this kid a day and you're already going out-"

"We're not going out! We're just friends. We've just been hanging out a lot lately. He's pretty cool." She just glanced at him. Right. And she expects me to believe she doesn't like him or wants the D. HA.

**After school!**

I was walking home with Hinata, Neji, and Sakura(?)…when did she get here?...when-

"So Hinata. I heard you got a boyfriend."

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND NEJI! Tenten?! What'd you say?!" *death-glare*

"Umm…I didn't say anything…" Riiight..

"You guys are unbelievable." She hurried off to her house. Great. Now she's mad.

"Hinata wait!..I didn't know she was this sensitive." Neji looked at me & I looked back- Unf. I loved his eyes…they fit so perfectly with his face…which by the way looked so soft and…

"TENTEN!" I turned to Sakura

"What? What happened?" Neji looked the other way….was he blushing? Oh ho ho that's priceless.

"You and dimwit kinda spaced out…is everything alright?"

"Yeah…everything's alright…" I guess it's alright…but what is this feeling?...

_(Inner Tenten)- Its called a crush you idiot._

_'No its not! Its called a tummy ache. Gotta take some…aspirin or whatever.'_

_(Inner Tenten)- Yeah, whatever you sayyy! Moron..._

"Hey Tenten! Why don't you come over! We could do some make-overs and you can even help me study!" Sakura smiled soo big…I couldn't say no.

"Sure why not." What do I have to loose?

_(Inner Tenten)- Your virginity-_

_'SHUT UP!'_

_(Inner Tenten)- Whatever virgin._

_'…'_

And so Im off to Sakura's house…I kind of regret leaving Neji behind by himself though…Its not a crush…Right? *sigh*

* * *

**End of Chapter 4!**

**So tell me what you think. C: I've been also reading a manga called Girlfriends...So far its good. Reminds me a lot of Yuru Yuri...suuper kawaii c:**

**Review Review Review!**


	5. Late Night Makeover

**Alright alright…so Im excited for this chapter!...Omg asdfghjkl…I hope you enjoy reading it, as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Its pretty serious…so not much humor in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 5!**

**Tentens POV**

"Soooo! What would you like to eat? I have, pocky if you don't really feel like eating a lot…and, oh! I can make you Onigiri if you want.."

I sat down at Sakuras dinner table. Her house was so cute…

"Umm…pocky's fine…mind making some tea too Sakura?"

"NOT AT ALL! Anything for you Tennie-chan!" She stuck her tongue out at me…and this time I really didn't feel embarrassed or weird about her loud & annoying comment.

"Thanks Saku-chan." I smiled at her a bit.

To think of it…I kind of felt bad for her…I mean, her 'love' or whatever, could never be. I don't think I'll ever really come around to liking her that way…but Ive got to give to her, she's never quit. She's always chased after me no matter what…no matter how many times I've told her to 'get off of me'…hopefully one day, soon we could become best friends again…nothing more.

"Here you go! Here's your tea aaand pocky sticks!"

"Thanks again, Sakura." She sat next to me and started eating from her own food.

After eating we both went to her room to study.

It was sooo boring…I swear I could just fall asleep…wait. What time was it even?!

"Hey, Sakura. What time is it?"

"Like suuuper late I think. Like…hold up let me check."

"Okay heres a wat-"

"OH MY GOSH ITS 10!"

"Sakura…its okay, its really not that late…"

"No it is! You have to leave and we haven't even done makeovers!"

I tried calming her down just a little…*sigh*

"If you want I can stay over…"

"YES! You can sooo totally stay over Tennie-chan!"

…Okay then.

**A couple makeovers later**

"You look so pretty Tenten!"

"Uhh, thanks?.."

She dressed me in the pinkest thing she could find. Great I feel like a petunia.

"Umm Tenten, can I ask you something?"

Oh boy… "Sure."

"Do you really not like me?.."

"Of course I like you Sakura, you've been my frien-"

"Not like that!...I mean…I really like you Tenten."

"But Sakura.."

"I know what you're going to say…that…we're just friends. But I can't help what Im feeling. And I know most of the time you don't take me seriously with the things I say, might be because Im so annoying…which I only am to catch your attention, but I really do mean what I say, Tenten. I love you."

"I know you love me Sakura, and I've never doubted it…but we just can't be together."

"Why not!?" she started crying…oh Sakura…Im so sorry.

"You have no idea how it feels to love someone who doesn't love you back…and no matter how hard you try, your love can never be. …The me…in the future will definitely want to walk with you." she wiped her eyes with her wrist.

That last part…definitely hurt me.

I went to go pat her on the back…but I just couldn't…I didn't know what to do…

So I just left her…

I left Sakura…by herself…crying.

I'm a terrible friend.

**While walking home**

"How could I have done that…"

The her in the future would definitely want to walk with me…Oh Sakura…

(A/N: For those of you who don't know what I mean by 'want to with you', she's telling her that she see's herself getting married with her in the future. Like I said, walking down the aisle.)

I kept walking…I didn't care if it was already 12 and there where a bunch of pervs running around at this time…all I really thought about was how I hurt my friend…

And I just thought back, to the first time she confessed…

_Flashback, few years earlier_

_"Hey Tenten wait up!…"_

_I stopped in my tracks to wait for Sakura._

_"Hey Sakura!" She reached me "Hows it going?"_

_"Umm good…" She looked down at her feet while she walked._

_"Is there something wrong?.."_

_"Uhh…actually.."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Nevermind.." She looked to the side._

_"Come on! You can tell me, we're best friends, remember?"_

_*sigh* "I'm an idiot… An even bigger idiot than the number of stars there are."_

_"What…what are you even talking about? You're like super smart…you're in advanced classes!"_

_"Its…Its not that Tenten."_

_"Then what is it? There must be some reason for you to be calling yourself an idiot." *Chuckled a bit*_

_"I…I unable to be honest with myself…I'm sorry… But I didn't know it was love!"_

_Love? What is she talking about…_

_"Tenten I love you!"_

_What._

"_But…that's impossible."_

_"Why is it impossible!?" She started crying_

_"Because we're both girls!"_

_"What does that matter! I dreamed of walking with you! Of being with you…"_

_"Stop it Sakura!"_

_End of Flashback_

I ran away that day…just like I ran away today.

And in the distance I could hear her screaming…

'Idiot, idiot…idiot! You're an idiot for giving up!'

I might've given up…but she hasn't.

I kept on walking…where was I going to go?..I didn't want to be alone at a time like this.

"Isn't it a little late to be wandering the streets?"

I looked up "Says you."

"I have my reasons…"

"And I have mine." I looked at him. He looked at me.

"Mind walking me to Hinatas?...Theres pervs…everywhere."

"…Sure. Why not."

"Thank you…Sasuke."

"You remembered my name, huh?"

"Yeah." How couldn't I, with Hinata ranting on about him 24/7

**While we where walking**

"So. You want to tell me why it is you're walking around this late at night…wearing that."

I looked down. Damn it…Im still wearing Sakura's frilly-slutty pink dress.

"Umm…well…It's a long story…"

"I don't mind listening." Dang it…he's good.

*sigh* "Sasuke. What would you do if your best friend confessed?"

He took a while before responding

"…Well first off, I'd accept those feelings. And second off, I wouldn't act any different. If she or he loves me…then so be it."

"…."

"Now. Tell me. What happened."

I looked at him and bit my lip a little.

"Well…I was at Sakuras when she…told me she loved me. I mean she's told me she loved me before…but this…this was different. And…I didn't know what to do. So I ran away."

"Ah. I see."

We finally reached Hinatas place. I turned away from Sasuke and looked up at it.

"What're you planning to do tomorrow?"

"…I have no idea."

"Well, just don't hurt her feelings…anymore that is."

"I won't…Hey thanks Sasu…" And he was nowhere to be found.

Is he a fucking vampire or something?...Oh well who cares. Better get my ass inside.

**Inside**

"So…you're here to see Hinata?" *glare*

"Uhh, yeah." Mister Hyuga sure scares the shit outta me…

"Give me just a second. HINATAA!"

I could hear in the distance "WHAAAT DO YOU WANT?!"

"YOUR FRIENDS HERE TO SEE YOU!"

"WHAT THE HELL DOES SHE WANT?! IS SHE STUPID?! DOESN'T SHE KNOW ITS LATE?!"

*sigh* and to think she used to be such a sweetheart.

"It's me Hinata!"

She ran out of her room and stopped at the top of the stair way.

"Then just come here! Baka…"

"EY!" I started walking up the stairs when she stuck her tongue out at me.

She started running back to her room, and I just chased her (around her long & complicated hallways)…wheeen, I bumped into a certain someone.

"Woaaah, slow down there."

"Neji-chan! Oh, Im sorry!" He looked at me.

"Hn…apology not accepted."

"WHAT! Why not!" He smirked at me.

"Show me your panties and maaaaybe then, I'll forgive you." Ugh! Pig..

"As if." *'Clueless' moment*

I went to leave, but he took hold of my wrist. *gulp* I could feel myself getting red…

"You look cute today. Did you do something different?"

"U-uhh Sa-sakura, you know, she gave me a makeover, or whatever." There I go again, getting nervous.

He brought he face close to mine…oh my gosh, oh my gosh.

"Why don't you swing by later." He kissed my forehead & just walked away.

Holy Dragonballs.

(Inner Tenten)- He's so fine…

_'Yeah…I mean! No. No he's not(?)'_

(Inner Tenten)- You're not fooling anyone sweetie.

_'I know…Wait. Hey. Why is it that you show up now? And not, you know, before?'_

(Inner Tenten)- It was better for you to deal with your own problems.

_'Right.'_

Right.

I left and walked to Hinatas room. Time to unload myself-

"Oh my God! Okay Tenten. So I have so much to tell you!"

*Sigh* Yeah me too…

* * *

**End of Chapter 5!**

**How'd you like it?**

**I made this one especially serious.**

**So. Serious.**

**Ino- Okay okay OKAY! This was like waaaay serious-**

**'I just said that.'**

**Ino- Shut up. Anywaaays! Next chapter is gonna be soooo fun!**

**Both-So keep reading! And review ;D**


	6. Party's here

**Okay guys! Chapter six. GET READY FOR THIS.**

**Also excess use of the word 'boob' **

**Temari- Im taking over from now on.**

**'Lol wut'**

**Temari- You heard me author-san**

**'But…this is my sto-'**

**Temari- No it aint! Now…enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6!**

**Temari POV**

"Mmmm…what time is it?" I looked over at Shikamaru, who was by the way snoring like crazy.

*yawn* "…Time for you to get a wat-"

I grabbed his pineapple-ass hair *eye twitch* "The hell did you say?!"

"Ow ow ow…I mean, I mean! Its-" *checks time* "-six thirty…"

I kissed his cheek and went to go get ready "Thank you baby."

"Troublesome…"

**About a half an hour later**

"Ayo, Shika-kun."

"Hm?"

"Who's that?"

We walked a little closer to the front of the school to get a better view.

"Isn't that the Hyuga-girl with the other one…whats her name?"

"Uhh…Shakira?.."

"Yeah, something like that. Anyways, why're you asking?"

"I need people to join my band."

He laughed at me. "Your band-"

*death-glare* "Don't finish that sentence."

"Umm…I was going to say 'as good as it is already', you know with Gaara being the lead singer and what not…"

"Hn."

*sigh* "Why don't you just go ask them.."

"Alright." I grabbed his wrist and made my way to the two girls.

"Hey guys."

"Oh hey Temari, whats good?" Hinata was so pretty. I never really noticed how pale her eyes where, until now.

"Uh, nothing much. I was just wondering…" They both stared at me expectantly.

"Theres going to be try-outs for a spot that's opening soon in my…band. Wanted to know if one of the two of you wanted to pass by or somethin'?"

"That seems cool, I'll think about it."

"Yeah me too! I used to be suuuuch a good sing-"

"Anyways, thanks guys, I'd really appreciate it if you got the word around." I gave them both a flyer.

"No problem."

And with that I left with Shika-kun to homeroom.

**Hinatas POV**

"Hey Sakura, how bout we keep on talking about _this_ later."

"Yeah, no problem Hina-san…and thanks again."

"Its really no trouble."

I went to go enter school, when my eye caught a sight of something…interesting.

"Miss Hyuga." He came up to me and grabbed a hold of my hand.

*Blush* "Sasuke." He kissed my hand and then looked into my eyes.

"You look beautiful today." *Blushing even harder now*

"Th-thank you." What the hell?! Now Im stuttering?! Keep it together Hyuga.

"How bout we walk in together?"

"That sounds great."

**While we where walking in the hall**

"Hinata!"

A tired looking Tenten ran up to me, panting for air.

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you wake me up?!"

"Well because. You looked so peaceful I didn't want to disturb you." I smiled at her innocently.

*glare* "Whatever…anyways." She stood up and looked at Sasuke, who was still holding my hand.

-ahem- "..."

"Ohh," I looked at Sasuke "Tenten…this is Sasuke, Sasuke this is Tenten."

"Oh we've met before."

"Haha. Yeah…" They both kept on staring at each other, and then out of nowhere Tenten cut the silence "Anyways, you guys going out or something?-"

"No!" I let go of his hand.

"Jeez Hinata. No need to get all nervous and what not." *wink*

"Im not nervous…"

Sasuke smirked at me. "What?! I am not!"

"Says your tomato colored cheeks."

*Sigh* "Im gonna get to class."

**Tentens POV**

I watched as Hinata walked off. Which just left me…and the vampire.

"Hey listen."

He turned to me, "Hm?"

He seemed so casual…a little _too_ casual actually.

"Are you some sort of vam-" and now Im getting SLAPPED in the face, by the one and only 'Queen-of the-crazy-obsessive-bitchy-fangirls'

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TALKING TO MY SASUKE-KUN?!"

"Karin! Why'd you have to hit her?!"

"Sasuke! Why must you defend the booby-monster?!"

I stood up "Booby-monster?! What the hell man! What is your deal with me?!"

"I am Karin Uzumaki & you better stay away from my Sasuke-kun!"

"You already said that last time you smacked the shit outta me!"

Sasuke turned to her and told her cooly "Im not yours. Now, get it through your head."

"This is all your fault Boob-boob!"

"First off, my names Tenten. Not boob-boob. And second, HOW IS THIS MY FAULT?!"

"It just is."

She turned to go leave, when she looked at me mischievously and ran off.

I called after her "BAKA!"

"That was weird."

"How are you so calm about this?!"

He stuffed his hands in his pockets "Dunno guess Im just used to crazy fangirls."

"…Lets get to class before the bell rings."

"Yeah. What do you have now?"

"Homeroom with Kakashi. You?"

"I got it with Asuma. See ya." And then he left to his class & I left to mine.

When I got to Homeroom, I mentally slapped myself for not asking whether he was a vampire or not.

'Curse myself!'

"Can you try not to curse yourself so loudly?"

I turned around to the one and only "Neji.. Oh. Hey. Hows it going?." I smiled awkwardly. I mentally slapped myself again…baka…

"Good I guess. Hey Tenten can I tell you something?"

"If its about last night, then maybe we can talk like later or something…I really wanted to chill for now."

"Oh that's fine…I mean I was dying to get to talk to you but-"

*The speaker went on*

_"Attention students, this is Student Council Vice President, Karin Uzumaki. I am just tunning in for a very important announcement so everyone please settle down and listen."_

Everyone was dead-silent.

_"Tenten Whatever-the-hell-is-your-last-name!"_

Did she just speak my name? And why is everyone looking at me like I killed someone?..

_"I hope your boobs explode! You booby-monster!"_

Everyone stared at me. Did she just really say that?

"Neji! Quit staring!"

"I hope they don't explode…they're so perfect…" he went for it when I just *bitch-slap*

"YA!.."

_"That's right! That's what coming your way if you don't stay awa-"_

I could hear Karin struggling in the back ground "_Oh my gosh! dont touch me..." *muffled noises* _

_"Our apologies for the inconvenience. Please resume with your regular activities."_

Now everyone was staring.

"Oh hell nah…"

**Lunch Time!**

Most of my classes went by so slowly, I mean how couldn't they have.

Everyone kept on staring.

And staring.

AND STARING.

Oh did I mention, making comments as well.

"Most be tough huh?" Hinata took a seat in front of me and Neji sat to my right.

"Yeah. I definitely didn't expect this."

Do you know why she did this?" Neji turned a little to his side so he could talk to me.

"She says that Im stealing Sasuke from her. Which is so STUPID! Because I don't even like him…I mean wouldn't she be hunting down Hinata instead of me?"

"Hey! I don't like him like that…"

Me and Neji gave her the most sarcastic laugh we could come up with.

"I-I don't…really" Hinata was turning at least seven different shades of red by this point.

"Yeah keep on telling yourself that, sweetie."

"Hey guys." I turned around to see who it was.

"Speaking of the devil…" I turned to look at Hinata

"Sasuke, I saved you a seat."

I got closer and whispered into Nejis ear "Psst. She hasn't been stuttering this bad since Naruto."

"I know." He turned his head around and oh my god we where so close, I swear I could see his pupils perfectly (which was weird, because it looked like he had none).

I backed off and turned my head around so he couldn't see how hard I was blushing.

It took me two seconds to realize whom it was that was standing in front of me.

"Temari-sempai!"

"Tenten." She looked so cool, and so did her boyfriend, Shikamaru.

"Mind if we sit here?"

"Of course you can, Tema-sama." I scooted over so she could sit next to me. Shikamaru sat in front of her.

"You two dating?" Shikamaru asked casually, pointing at me and Neji.

"Finally, first time they don't ask about us." Hinata told Sasuke

"Aren't you already though, Miss Hyuga?"

"No…" *sigh*

He turned back to us and raised an eyebrow.

"Umm. We're not." I smiled awkwardly and continued to eat my food…

**With Sakura**

I sat down in the back of the empty class.

*Sigh* A tear rolled down my face.

"Get over it. She's not into you…anyways, why would you be crying? I thought I went through this." Its okay to talk to myself. No one's ever here to listen to me anyways.

I looked at the chalk-board.

Im hungry. And its stupid to be avoiding her.

Its time to go to lunch.

The walk to lunch was like an out of body experience. I didn't feel like I was actually going to go see her.

But once I got there, all my nervousness was gone…

"Tenten-chan! Oh how I've missed you!"

I jumped on her like always and hugged her tight.

From the looks of it, everyone else dismissed it as normal, except for one stranger who kept on glancing at me every once in a while.

"And who is this?!" I said happily with a huge grin on my face.

Tenten turned to me. Good god shes gorgeous. "This is Sasuke, hes in our drama class and phys ed. Also I think he has a few other classes with you."

"Ohh! So interesting! Now we have a new friend!"

"You're so annoying…"Sasuke said in a low whisper.

"HEY I HEARD THAT!"

"You where supposed to.-"

"AAANYWAYS…" Hinata interrupted our conversation.

"Do you guys know what you're gonna wear for my party? And remember you have to come with a date."

Everyone else kept talking, so I thought it was a good time to talk to Tenten.

"Hey Ten, can I talk to for a sec?"

"Sure." She stood up and we both walked to the bathroom, where it was a lot more private.

"What did you want to say?"

"I…I wanted to apologize for sharing my feelings with you so abruptly."

"Its okay Sakura, don't sweat it."

Her reply came back to me as a surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah we're very close friends, and sometimes things happen…things you can't avoid."

"Oh, okay…so we're good?"

"Yeah. Didn't I just say that?" She giggled a bit, which made me happy to have a friend like her.

"You could go back to being crazy Sakura." She opened the door for me and we both made our way back to the table.

That just made me feel SOOO much better!

**Back in the lunchroom**

**Tentens POV**

We both sat down and just chatted it up with the others. And by the end of it, everyone was so happy.

"Soooo Tenten! Remember that Im picking you up at 8! Don't forget!" Sakura waved goodbye.

"I wont!" I called after her. Such a silly girl.

"Yo, baka. Why don't we go to our next period."

I looked at Neji. "Good idea."

When we where both walking back to class…it was…awkward.

(Inner Tenten)- UGGHHH youre so stupid! Why don't you just talk to him?!

_'I don't want to…at least not now…'_

(Inner Tenten)-See this is exactly why we're complete opposites.

"Hey Tenten!"

"Huh? What…"

"You kinda spaced out there…"

"Oh yeah…"

"Anyways. Like I was saying before-"

"OHHH look at the time! Bells about to ring…" I made a face and picked up the pace *gulp*

"Hey! Don't avoid me Boob-chan!"

(Inner-Tenten)-Boob-chan? Imma start using that now…

_'Ya! Not you too..'_

"Don't call me boob-chan!.." I folded my arms so he couldn't see them.

"I do whatever I want." He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Oh its on." I chased after him and when I finally caught up to him…I ended tripping and falling all over him.

He stared into my eyes for a while "…So…you want to talk about it now?"

I jumped off of him "NO!" and stormed off to class…so embarrassing.

**After School…**

"Tenten! I said hold up!"

"But I need to get home!" Hinata ran up to me.

"I said hold the fuck up. And why don't you just come straight over my place, like seriously…you could just get ready there."

"Its just…Sakuras picking me up…soo, I didn't want to disappoint her." Hinata sweat-dropped

"Dude, you're such a liar. You just don't want Neji to see you lookin' all _fine_ just yet!"

"That is not true!"

"Then why're you blushing?"

I touched my face. DANG IT. *sigh* "Listen…Im just gonna…get home."

"Alrighty then. Oh look there goes Sasuke." She started walking towards him.

"You mean the vampire…"

"I heard that!"

*gulp* "Whatever...let me get outta here before he decides to pull an Edward Cullen on me..."

When I got home I felt like there was so much to do…

"Okay then. Lets get started."

I ate a snack.

I brushed my teeth.

I took a shower.

Got dressed.

I did my hair.

And lastly I did my makeup.

I looked in the mirror…"I think this is ok…What time is it anyways?-"

I checked my watch and OH MY GOSH THIS GIRL IS SUPER LATE!

"Where the hell could she be-"

*ding dong* I ran to the door & opened it.

"Sakura! You're so late and woah."

I looked at what she was wearing. A pastel pink mini dress with black wedges and pearl accessories.

"Girl, you lookin' good."

"REALLY SWEETUM-KUN!" She jumped on me and started rubbing her face on mine.

I pushed her off *sigh* "Yesss! Everyone will be all over you tonight!"

"O-M-G says you! You look like waaaaay better than me muffin!"

Muffin? That's a first.

And I guess I looked nice, but not as elegant as her…it was more of a casual outfit.

I had on high-waisted black shorts, a floral button-down top, and black pumps.

"Lets go, we don't want to be any more late than we already are."

"Okie-dokie!"

**At the Hyuga manor**

**Hinatas POV**

*Ding-dong*

"I'll get it Hinata!"

"You do that Naruto…" *sigh*

And we could hear from a distance "PARTIES HERE!"

"Could she be any more louder?" I looked at Sasuke who was smirking at my comment.

"Hopefully this party turns out better than I expect." I took a sip from my beer bottle and looked at Tenten and Sakura who where coming right my way.

**(Temari-Hey there beloved readers. Give us a review or whatever. Ok? Ok.)**

* * *

**End of chapter six!**

**(Thats whats up)...anyways, tell me what you think. Party's just getting started so dont get discouraged.**

**Please Review!**

**Temari- Dont ask please, she tell them to do it. Like this ^^^**

**'Why'd you do that?! Now they think Im rude or something...oh my gosh Temari... *tear***

**Temari-Oh dont get so sensitive. And keep on reading next chapters gonna be a blast!**


	7. Hakuna Matata

**Alrighty spidey...So I haven't written in a while (because I was finishing up my other story, which is called 'Heart of stone & Roses btw) c:**

**But no worries...I'm planning to update much more often. (By the way, this is like the _flashback_ chapter...)**

**Hinata-This is like my favorite chapter.**

**Author- I know right! :D**

**Hinata- Did anybody ask you to speak?**

**Author-...Umm no?**

**Hinata- Exactly. Now I hope you guys enjoy reading and whatnot! ;D **

* * *

**Chapter 7!**

**Tenten's POV **

"Baka!Could you be any louder?" *sigh* this girl is definitely a handful...

"Ooops, sorry! I mean, party's here." She grinned at me like if she just accomplished something great.

*face-palm* "Why don't we go meet up with the others?"

"Sounds good!" She grabbed my arm and ran to where everyone was. Which was like, in the living room...

(Living room is HUGE by the way...like _hella-rich-people-huge._)

"Hey guys." I waved at everyone there and made my way to where Hinata...and Sasuke where.

"Want a beer?" Hinata offered.

"Sure." I looked around, this party was pretty chill.

Music was cool, no obnoxious/annoying people where here (well except for Sakura...aaaaand Lee...), plus there was plenty to eat and drink.

I sat down next to Hinata-chan, "So, I heard you wanted to join a band."

She shot me a look, "Who the fuck told you?" *blush*

Haha, someones redder than a tomato. "No one in particular...you know, just a little birdie." I winked at her.

"...Well that birdie is either on drugs or wants to get his ass wooped." Did the vibe just change in here & oh lord I just felt a wave of cool air smack me *shiver*, oh jesus was this paranormal?!

Oh. Nope. Never mind. it's just Hinata *Death-glaresss*...she actually sings and plays the guitar pretty good...wonder why she's always so embarrassed & hostile when it comes to talking about that...oh well. Right now, I just need to get _the vampire_ alone...

I tried ignoring her deadly glares as MUCH as possible, even if they where burning my inners soul...*inner tear* , "Eyyy...Hinata," *sip* "Why don't you go chat it up with Temari over there...I heard she's been wanting to talk to you. Something about...school talent show." I pointed to her, with bottle in hand.

She just glared at me for a while "...I do what I want." Now she left...To the opposite side of the room...to the opposite side Temari. Wow ok.

I turned to Sasuke. Oh I could feel his cold eyes staring at me.

"Quit staring.."

"What are you talking about? You're the one staring!"

"I'm only staring because you're staring." *sigh*

"Whatever. I know what you are..." *I-know-what-you're-up-to glare*

"...What are you even saying?.." I think he's confused...NO! He's a vampire...vampires don't get confused...hn.

I mean, with what Hinata told me a couple nights ago...I'm over 9000 percent sure he's a vampire.

_Flash-a-back time_

_I left and walked to Hinatas room. Time to unload myself-_

_"Oh my God! Okay Tenten. So I have so much to tell you!"_

_"Ya. Okay." I belly flopped on her bed and ow Im stupid...I think I just busted my nose..._

_*pat pat pat* "YA! QUIT TOUCHING YOUR NOSE TEN & LISTEN!"_

_"Jeez someones in a bad mood today..." I pouted._

_"Sorry Tenten...I was just REALLY excited about telling you this. I meeeaaan, I was going to wait for tomorrow. But whatever!"_

_"You two are going out." I looked at her sooo nonchalantly._

"N-no!_ Look. Ten. We where out walking earlier, you know, just the two of us and then he just says the most romanti- I MEAN friendly thing ever and blah blah blah-..."_

_I rolled my eyes. Ughhh...this is so boring...like I even care right now Hinata...I have more important things to deal with!..._

_"-And blah blah blah but his eyes just turned this beautiful shade of...red I think?-"_

_Say wut. Wait...now that I think of it...this guy really does sound like a vampire. I mean pffft at first I was kidding around but oh my gosh Sasuke is a vampire! I have to get to the bottom of this.._

_"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!" *death-glare*_

_I snapped out of it, "Uh yeah, you said red eyes right?.."_

_"Yes! His eyes turned a beautiful shade of dark red when the moonlight fell upon his face...why're you asking about that?"_

_"...No reason...maybe because...your boyfriend is a VAMPIRE!" *hisss* _

_*rolls eyes* "He's not my boy-"_

_*knock knock* Wonder who that could be..._

_End of Flashback_

"You're a vampire Sasuke Uchicha." I looked right into his eyes & I swear, in that moment everything just slowed down...and I could see...wow I don't even feel like I'm here right now...it's probably one of his vampire tricks!

"Tenten!"

I jumped a little in my seat, "What.." I looked around, it was only Neji...where'd Sasuke gone?

Wait Neji's here. I glanced up at him & oh my god he looked so good right now. He had on black skinnys, a white shirt and some black converse. I know it was all simple, but it just...went with him.

"Tenten...you kind of spaced out there. Where you talking to your inner or something?" He smirked at me.

*blush* "Uhmm...no. I was talking to Sasuke, but..." I looked around again. The bastard was nowhere to be found. This proved my theory.

"Tenten, mind walking with me?"

I looked up at Neji again. I'd love to.

"Alright then lets go." He grabbed my hand and took me outside, wait, how'd he know I'd say that?...

_(Because I can read your mind) _

"Oh yeah the Hyuga thing..." I gave him a playful smile.

"...Yeah whatever, playfully smile all you want later... I really need to talk to you."

*blush* Oh.

**Inside the Hyuga Manor with Hinata (& later on with Temari as well) **

**Hinatas POV **

(Inner Hinata)- C-come on, Hinata...I just don't understand why you have to hide it...if he really loves and understands you, then he wouldn't mind...really.

_'Uggghhh...Seriously IH, that's the stupidest idea ever! You know what he'd do if he caught us together. Like no, I'd rather swallow a brick._

(Inner Hinata)- Oh Hinata-sama p-please don't...it's very painful!

_'Are you stupid?'_

(Inner Hinata)- No...I'm just the current opp-

_'The current opposite of me, yeah I know.'_

(Inner Hinata)-...at least admit that you really like this boy.

_'I don't think I can do that right now...I mean, it's to risky to put i-'_

(Inner Hinata)- You're not really putting it out there...y-you can just tell me. Don't worry about your d-dad or all those crazy-blood-thirsty fangirls.

_'*sigh* Alright...I admit it. I like him a lot.'_

(Inner Hinata)- You s-see...that felt good admitting it r-right? I just hope you can soon come out with this 'secret' relationship of yours. You two would look very nice out in public together.

_'Yeah, I guess. Anyways, IH I gotta get back to reality, Temari's walking my way.'_

(Inner Hinata)- Alright. I h-hope you get in the b-band! *blush* oh I was kinda loud there...

Yeah, me too. Now. Back to the real world.

"Temari." I lightly smiled at her.

"Hinata, I've been meaning to talk to you."

*gulp* hope she'll accept me... "Yeah? What you'd wanna say?"

"weeelll...I listened to that song of yours that you sent me..."

I swear my eyes could bulge out any minute! "Yeess..?"

"And I absolutely loved it! You're in. You'll be replacing my younger brother Gaara, as lead singer & guitar player." She gave me a big-ass smile

From across the room heard a glass shatter...and then a few sobs. Oh well. This was just so..so..

...AWESOOOME! Im in the baaaand! This is great wait til Sasuke hears about this!

*LOUD LAUGHTER*

"Aw man that's annoying." Temari shook her head a lil

"Urrghh...Who's laughing so damn loud?!" Seriously man. Like. What the flying fuck.

**Inos POV **

"Soorryy HINATA-SAMA." OHH MYY GOOSH! Lee said that just like Gai-sensei when he's TOTES mad. Like wow I think we're drunk.

"Heehehee...*hic* you knoow Kibaa...youu like *hic* smeell goodd...but...you like alwaayss *hic* have dog furr...on you like *hic* what the heeell!" Sakura took another sip of her drink.

"EYy! Sakuraa...just because youu'rrre cuute. Dooesnt mean, I'll let youu...you say thiings liike that." Kiba crossed his arms and pointed his doggie nose up! Oh he's so cute! like a doggie!

"Kiba-saan, you are noot YOUTHFUL! For youu don't...*hic* traain like youu should..."

"SHUT IT LEE! *HIC* DO YOU EVEN LIFT, BRO?!" O-M-G Kiba looked angry...

"Guuys...stoopp..." I got in between them and hugged Kiba's arm, "Ron- I meaan Kibaa, Stooop."

"Pssshh...what-*hic*-ever."

I kinda like fell asleep for three seconds before these two baka woke me up again! HMPH.

"Ohh! Just do it Leee! *Hic*" He pushed Lee to Sakura. OMG what is he telling him to do!?

"Can you nooooot! *hic* Like teell me whattss happeningg Kibaa-kuun..." *looong sigh*

"Hmph. I dared LEE to kisss Sakuraa...but he's too muuch of a *hic* scurrdyy cat!" Then Kiba pushed Lee onto Sakura & oh my gosh they where kissing!

*kissing noises*

"OH MY GOSH YOU GUYSS! *hic* STOOOOP..." I think I was a liiitle too loud..

They both looked at me, "Inoo...this is verry youuthful so don't *hic* worry...we'rre fine."

"Its noot that yoouu jeerrk!" The all looked at me now. Oh my golly...what was I about to do?...

"I likee kinda like...like, yoou knoow, liike...youu knoow?.." I made some hand gestures. Maybe they'd understand me now!

"No." They all said together...*sigh*

"OKAAY! I liike-liike her.." *blush*...

Sakura just like looked at me and oh my gosh did tell her that I like her?! Oh nononono...

"uhhmmm...*hic*" Sakura threw Lee off of her, "I gottaa...goo.."

Ah shit.

**Back to Tenten & Neji**

"I really wanted to talk to you Tenten...I know you've been avoiding me all this time, but I really think its time we talked."

HOLY DRAGONBALLS *blush*...*Blush*...*BLUSH!*

"Tenten please stop blushing" He just smiled at me, like if he was gonna laugh or something.

"Alright...what'd you want to talk about?" I took a seat on one of the outdoor sofas (see what I mean by rich.)

"Well. First off, I wanted to know why you left...I mean, it felt different, like not that feeling I get when I stare at your boo-"

"YA! Why do you have to ruin it?..." *sigh*

"Well...I just wanted to know."

Right...what happened that night...it makes my heart-beat faster than usual just thinking about it.

_Flashback Time_

_He brought he face close to mine…oh my gosh, oh my gosh._

_"Why don't you swing by later." He kissed my forehead & just walked away._

_...After that I went to go talk with Hinata about her vampire boyfriend._

_Even though the conversation really didn't last long, since Neji appeared at her door asking for me._

_*knock knock* Wonder who that could be..._

_"Come in!" man that girl can yell..._

_"Tenten...I got tired of waiting." He looked at Hinata and gave her a bad look._

_"EY! Who do you think you a-"_

_"Umm heeey...Why dont we put all arguments aside for now?...Listen Hinata, I'm just gonna...head out with Neji-san..."_

_"What the hell are you two up to?" *glare at the both of us*_

_"Oh nothing, Tenten & I just needed to talk about some stuff for a while, you see."_

_She stayed quite for a while, "Alright, just try not to fuck so loud."_

_*MAD BLUSHING* "Hinata!..."_

_"Don't worry little sister, I'll take care of her." he walked up to me & took my hand...and then dragged me to his room._

_When we got there he just layed down in his bed and read some book...(Is that 'The Fault in Our Stars' I see? Hmph...never knew Neji was the sensitive type.)_

_*sigh* Really Neji. Wow. Ok. "So you drag me here for?..."_

_"I just like having you around."_

_I felt my face getting hot, "Seriously..." I sat down at the foot of his bed (which was a king size bed by the way. See what I mean by rich?)_

_"Yeah...I like it when you're around."_

_Aww how cute- Nope. Don't fall for it. He probably just wants the V..._

_(Girl code time) And if thou wanths thee V thou musths be G._

_And he is certainly not G!_

_"Tenten." I turned to him._

_"Yes? Ready to have a normal conversation?" _

_"Maybe...and what is all this about me not being G? Hnm...do I not follow the rules and regulations of this code you think of?"_

_"Haha...about that...how about we just talk about other things or whatever?" was it me or was I nervous?... _

_He eyed me carefully,"...Alright. Lets talk about...you & that girl, Sakura."_

_I turned to my side to face him a little, "Oh what now?..." *sigh*_

_"Do you like her?..." He asked this so cautiously._

_"No, Neji. I don't. I thought I already told you this..." He sat up straight, and so did I._

_"...Well...do you like me?" Is that Neji Hyuga I see blushing? *blush* why yes it is._

_We where quite for a while, and then somehow we drew closer & closer to each other, until we where centimeters away from each others faces._

_He lightly kissed me, but...I'd gotten too nervous. And this day just wasn't 'okay' to be doing things, like this._

_I'd felt guilty if I did..._

_So I jumped off the bed and left to Hinata's room._

_End of Flashback _

"So Tenten...why'd you leave? I know you where into it too..."

I shifted my feet, "...Well because...I couldn't, not that day at least..."

He tugged his lips to one side of his face, "...can you at least answer my question?..."

"I told you, I couldn-"

"Not that one...I want to know, do you like me, Tenten?"

I...I...what do I say..

(Inner Tenten)- TELL HIM THE TRUTH, BAKA!

_'The truth?...Yeah...you're right...I'll tell him how I feel, he does have the right to know.' _

"...Alright Neji, you want to know the truth well...I actually-"

"TENNIE-CHAN-SAN-SAMA-SENPAI-SUNBAE-HAKUNA-MATATA- KUMBAYA-KUNNIE-CAN-CHING-CHONG-CHAKA-LAKA-BOOM-BOO M-POW-CHAAAN!"

*sweat-drop* Seriously..

Sakura ran up to me and almost tripped all over herself, "Pleease...Tenten..lets go...*hic*"

I looked up at Neji & he gave me an_ 'its-okay-you-can-go-look'. _

I put Sakuras arm around my shoulder, "Lets go Sakura..."

And with that I drived her home...

**At Sakuras house **

*sigh* I tucked Sakura into bed, "Baka...what the hell where you doing drinking that?! DID YOU GO CRAZY?!"

"Shhhh, my parents are home senpai..." She put her finger on my mouth like if she was trying to hush me or something.

"Sakura. Your parents are out of town." *another sigh*

Can't handle her sometimes...really. "Sakura, just rest for now. You need it."

I went to leave, but she grabbed my arm, "Tenten...please stay. I feel...siick.."

"I bet you do." I pulled my arm away from her, "I'll stay, but let me borrow pyjamas...and I'll sleep in the sofa if you want."

"Okay..." I looked through her drawers and found a cute pair of shorts & a tank top.

"I'll bring you water." she smiled stupidly at me.

"Thankss Tenten...but please stay here with me...I feel sick..." I could tell she was telling the truth.

*sigh* "Okay, okay...anything else?"

"Nope...thank you senpai." Well thats new...she never calls me senpai.

I walked into the kitchen and poured some water in a cup.

I sat down and stared at it.

"Man I wish I'd told Neji how I truly felt."

* * *

**End of Chapter 7!**

**This is by far one of my favorite chapters.**

**Tenten finally admitted her feelings for Neji (even if it was to herself) & Hinata admitted her feelings for Sasuke.**

**I'll try to update soon...now that school is over.**

**Tenten-Now I'm stuck babysitting**

**Temari-Oh Tenten, you dont have it that bad.**

**Tenten- *GASP* Temari-sama! *bows 20 times***

**Hinata- Lol wut**

**Temari- Oh hey Hinata, shouldn't you be getting ready for the school talent show?**

**Hinata- SHHHHH we dont speak of such things here *storms off***

**Tenten- Jeez someones in a bad mood & what you say about school talent show?**

**Temari- Thats for the next chapter Tenten-san.**

**Tenten- Yes Temari-sama..**

**Neji- Please review.**

**Tenten- *blush* ...**


	8. Senpai

**Alright! I feel like these chapters keep on getting longer & longer. Oh well. I hope you enjoy it either ways. I had fun writing it & sorry I couldn't update sooner...I was all worked up about the Florida Supercon (: It was very fun! I got to meet Jeremy Shada & a bunch of amazing people. There was even this one guy who'd cosplayed Kakashi & done it sooo well...like he could've passed off as Kakashi even. Anyways I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Hinatas POV**

I stretched my arms a little. *yawn*

Thank God classes where over for today…I couldn't wait to go see Temari-chan! I just loved practicing with her. It was always so fun.

I walked a little faster & gripped my guitar case a little firmlier.

When I got up to the music room I kinda hesitated…

(Inner Hinata)- Hey, what are you so nervous about?...*soft giggle*

_'*Sigh* well…I dunno…ever since Temari asked me to join about a month ago, I still have this feeling of excitement in my heart.'_

(Inner Hinata)- How cute Hinata-chan. *giggles*

_'Could you quit giggling, its annoying.'_

(Inner Hinata)- Oh sorry Hinata…

_'Whatever. Now beat it, I have to get back to reality.'_

(Inner Hinata)- Ok…

Now…

I opened the door to find Kankuro slacking off (like always…) and Temari playing the…piano?!

"Wow Temari-senpai! I had no idea you could play that!"

You see, Temari here plays the drums…so its kinda weird seeing her play something like that.

*stops playing* "Um, yeah. I can play a few instruments actually…"

"She can play more than just a few instruments-"

*Temari kicks Kankuro in the face* "THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

Kankuro holds his cheek in his hand. "I mean-I mean…she can play…instruments…not body par-"

*Temari kicks him in the face again* "THAT'S IT! YOU'RE OUT OF THIS BAND KANKURO!"

"What! But then that'd only leave you with one member left! You can't kick me out!"

*death-glare* "I do what I want."

Aaaand Kankuro left the music room. *sigh*

"Temari…didn't you already kick out your other brother?...whats his name?.."

"Gaara. And yes, I kicked him out…and that was only because he couldn't sing for his life." Temari flipped her hair.

"…Well won't we need more people now?..I mean…its just the two of us. We can't go on stage like this."

Temari rubbed her chin, "You're right. Why don't we ju-"

"Excuse me…but I was wondering if you guys would lend me a music stand?"

I turned to the door. "Ino!"

"Yeeees?" She jumped a little (from the excitement I guess) when she heard her name.

I turned to Temari & ran up to her.

I whispered this in her ear, "Listen, why don't we get this one in the band. She's great on bass and has been playing since she was in 8th grade…"

I gave Temari another look.

And she gave Ino one.

"…Well…lets hear her play."

I ran up to Ino, "Say, Ino-chan. How does joining a band sound to you?"

*Long-wide gasp* "NO WA-AAYY!"

"Yes way…" *wink*

"Seriously Hinata! O-M-G! What would you want me to play, though? Ooh! I can play the harmonica if you'd like! Or-or the triangle! I'm very good at tha-"

"Why don't you just play the bass, Ino."

"Oh yeah…I guess I can play that for you too."

Temari walked up to her, "Well, all you need to do is play a bit for us. If I like it then, you're in."

"Woooow! That sounds awesome! Alright, let me just get my bass!"

**Three minutes later**

*puff puff puff* "I'm…here…"

"Took you long enough." Temari handed her a music sheet.

I looked at her, damn she looked tired, "Where'd you even go?"

"My house." I shook my head.

Ino stood right up when she read the music sheet, though. Guess all her tiredness went away?...

"Ohh! I love this song!"

I glanced at the paper. "You're going to make her play an anime song?!"

"Sure why not, I love anime-series."

*sigh* "Alchemy from Angel-Beats huh?..."

"Oooh! I looove Angel-Beats! I promise I won't let you down!"

And she played…

*pant* "How was that?.."

I looked at Temari kinda shocked.

Temari looked at her, "That…was…amazing!"

"REALLY?!" Ino jumped up and down.

"Yes!" Temari walked up to her, "You're officially in."

*Squeal* "OH my gosh oh my gosh!" Ino hugged Temari, "I won't let you down!"

And she ran out of the room.

**A few seconds later**

"Hey can I borrow that music stand I was asking for?.."

And she's back.

I grabbed it and gave it to her, "Here. Now go!"

"Yes ma'am!" And now shes gone again.

I sat back down.

"Hey Hinata…the school talent show is coming up soon. Tsunade is looking for a band to perform at the opening ceremony. Sooo…I kinda signed us up. Are you fine with that?" She glanced at me.

"Of course I am…" I checked the clock on my phone.

"Oh Tema, I gotta go!" I grabbed my backpack and said my goodbyes.

**In the hallways **

I ran a little faster…maybe dad won't get too mad if I explain to him that I was just at band practice…

And then it happened.

I tripped. My face was on the floor and everything.

I got on my knees, "Fuck…that hurt."

I poked my elbows a little, this is going to definitely leave a bruise.

"Need help?"

I looked up, "Sasuke.."

*Smirk* "So do you?"

I pouted a little, "I can get up by myself. Don't wory about me."

He crossed his arms, "How can I not worry about you? You are my girlfriend after all. Its my job to take care of you."

*blush* "..Well…yeah, whatever. That doesn't make a difference…" I looked to the side so he couldn't see my pink cheeks.

"Why do you keep resisting." And now he's picking me up. Bridal style.

"YA! Put me down…someone might see my underwear!"

*sigh* "Hinata. No ones here…But I'll put you down. If that's what you want."

So he did. He set me down.

"Thank you Sasuke." I hugged him. He smelled so good…

I looked up at him & he looked down at me.

"You're so cute."

*blush* "I-I know that…"

*Smirk* Now he's kissed me…

**Karins POV**

ERRRR…..That slimy other-big-boobed-bitch!

HOW DARE SHE TAKE MY MAN AWAY FROM ME LIKE THAT!?

Like ugh! Seriously, who does SHE think SHE is!?

I ducked a little more behind the lockers. They can't see me now…

Anyways. She'll get it. Maybe not today. Maybe not tomorrow. But she'll definitely get it! *evil grin*

I am Karin Uzumaki and I will make Hinata Hyuga PAY!

**Next day at Tentens house**

**Tentens POV **

"Oh yeeeaah making cookies!"

*rapping this* "I got dat good cookies & alcohol, got some down bitches I can call, I don't know what I'll do without y'all, Imma ball to the day I fall."

Can't believe I'm even rapping...

I sat on top of the counter and waited for the last two minutes to be over…

In a little while…my mouth will be filled with delicierous treats! Ooh I can't wait…

Too bad, I don't have anyone to share these with…

I wonder if Neji likes double-choco chip cookies…

*sigh* I'm such an idiot.

*Beep beep*

"Beep beep motherfuckers…Cookies are done."

I put on my oven mitts an set the cookies on the stove.

There where about twelve of them…

Maybe I should go bring him some.

No…then it'd probably get all awkward again.

Im so stupid. Its been a month and I haven't told him how I felt.

I…I like Neji.

Actually, I like him a lot.

But why is it so hard to tell him how I feel?

*sigh* I touched the cookie tray.

"Coooler than the fridge & the freezer." I grabbed a few cookies and put 'em in a container.

The rest I put in a bowl & ran to my room.

I plopped down in my bed & turned on the TV.

Wonder how mom & dad are doing?...They've been gone quite a while. *sigh* They don't even bother calling anymore.

Well. Whatever. At least I got the place to myself all the time.

I checked my phone, ooh! A new text…

_'Tenten, I was wondering if you'd wanna come to the mall with me, maybe later, like around 1! Text me when you can! ~ Sakura-chan'_

Oh how fun.

_'Alright Sakura-san. Meet me in the food court though.'_

There. Now all I gotta do is get ready…But cookies first *mischievous smile*

**About twenty minutes later **

Lemme just call her up.

_*Ring ring ring*_

_'Tennie-chan!'_

_'BAKA! Do you want to blast out my ear-drum?!'_

_'Ooops…sorry…anyways! Are you almost here?'_

_'Yeah, just give me a sec. Im taking the bus. So it'll take a few minutes.'_

_'Alright Ten-senpai!'_

And there she goes again with the senpai thing…

When I got there Sakura greeted me kinda differently. She didn't throw herself on me or anything. I was really surprised by that, actually.

She kinda just hugged me and said her hellos.

"So! Where would you like to go, senpai?"

"Umm…how bout we go eat some ice cream. I mean I just had some cookies & ice cream would really hit the spot." *drool*

"Oh senpai! You're kinda drooling…"

I wiped it away, "Oh, sorry about that…I was just thinking about all the good foods out there…anyways! Lets get ice-cream!"

She gave me small smile, "Sounds good."

After we got our ice cream, we sat down to eat them at one of the benches in front of some store, since the food court was kinda crowded.

"How does cookie dough fused with chocolate brownie actually taste, senpai?"

"Like if Jesus gave birth to perfection and then sprinkled it with a dash of awesomeness."

"WOW! That's amazing!"

"I know." I finished it in like three seconds.

It was that good.

"Anyways senpai, I was wondering if you could give me some advice."

"Shoot."

"Shoot what?"

*sigh* "I meant, go ahead. Ask."

"Oh, okay. Sorry…" She rubbed the back of her head, "Well, you know how Ino confessed to me a while back?"

"Yeah. You still haven't talked to her?"

"…Nope."

"Hm…Whats holding you back?"

"I don't know…I just don't know what I'll say…you see."

"That doesn't sound like you at all, Sakura."

"I was just a little surprised when she told m-"

"You where surprised?!"

"Uhh, yeah."

*face-palm* "How could you be?!"

"I dunno…shes been my friend for like forever!"

"Sakura! The girl writes erotic stories about US! How could you not know she wasn't into one of us?"

"…Well now that you mention that, I guess it was a little obvious."

"Now. What are you so worried about? That she'll hate you forever or something?"

"No! I'm just uncertain."

"About what?.."

"Maybe I like her…I don't know."

"Ooooh girl get some!"

*blushing like crazy* "I don't know though!"

"Yeah whatever you say, Sakura."

"It's a weird feeling that's all…"

"So you're over me?"

She shot me a look, "What does it look like Tenten?"

"No?"

"Guess again."

"YES!" I grinned so wide…I bet I fractured my jaw or something.

"Ever since I confessed to you a while back, I've been rethinking everything. I made up my mind to move on, you see…Its for the best."

"So all of your feelings?...They're gone?"

"They're not as strong as before."

"I see…and what you feel for Ino? How about that?"

"That's different. I don't know. It's a different feeling."

"Hm, someones in love-love!"

"No I'm not! What about you and Neji! HUH!"

"I-I…That's non of your business!"

"Hee hee hee! Cooome on, admit it! You l-o-v-e him!"

"I JUST LIKE-LIKE HIM OKAY!" I could feel my face warming up, damn!

"Whatever… ."

"SHUT UP!"

Sakura burst into full-out laughter, "Have you told him yet?"

*embarrassed sigh* "…Told him what?" I was completely exhausted by this conversation.

"That you looooove him!"

"YAAA!" I threw my hands in the air & over my head.

More giggles from Sakura…

"Well you better hurry it up. You aint getting any younger, you know?"

"Yes. Yes. I know."

Then she grabbed my hand.

"…Tenten."

We where both quite for a minute.

"Yes?"

She hesitated a little at first but then she answered, "…I hope you're happy with him."

I looked at her.

"I mean. If you love him & he loves you (which I bet he does!) then go for it. I just want to see you happy...thats all."

"Really Sakura you mean i-"

And shes not paying attention. SERIOUSLY?! What happened to the mature and sophisticated new Sakura?!

*snaps fingers* "Sakura!"

"Oh sorry…I was just checking out that girl."

*sigh* "I'll get going now."

"Oh, yeah, you do that.." Is she nose-bleeding right now? Of course she is…

**Later at home**

"Uggh theres nothing to do…"

(Inner Tenten)- Why don't you go visit your best friend.

_'Because her cousin a.k.a. the guy I like-like might be home…'_

(Inner Tenten)- Seriously? When did you become such a wuss?

_'I am not a wuss!'_

(Inner Tenten)- Well apparently you are. Face your fears GOD DAMMIT!

_'I'll show you!'_

(Inner Tenten)- YEAH YOU SHOW ME!

_'I WILL!'_

(Inner Tenten)- Ok, now call her.

_'Oh, alright, see you later then I guess.'_

(Inner Tenten)- Alright, take care, bye.

Now back to reality.

I dialed Hinatas number & called her up.

_*Ring ring ring*_

_'What.'_

_'Hey Hinata, can I stay over today?'_

_'Sure, you haven't stayed here since like forever man. Its about time.'_

_'Hee hee…ok, I'll see you then.'_

_'Whatever man, just bring some movies or something.'_

_'Sure…Underworld sound ok to you?'_

_'Yeah I love vampires. Alright, see ya.'_

I know you do...

I grabbed some stuff, shoved them in cute bag and made my way to Hinatas place.

It was kinda dark out now…and the streets really gave me the creeps. So I decided to sing!

*Sing-songy voice* "I wish you negau subete wo kanaetai kara. I hope you tabun sukoshi yori michi mo suru kedo. I think back itsumo kimi no koto omou yo, I wish you zutto, soba ni iru kara ne."

"You sing well."

I turned around & got in a fighting stance, "Who said that!"

"You can stop shaking. Its just me."

I turned around (again), "Sasuke!"

"Uhh yeah…anyways. What are you doing out so late?"

*Grunt* "Seriously, I could ask you the same thing…and why is it that I ALWAYS find you wondering the streets at night? Its because you're a vampire no?"

"…Tenten."

"Whaaat?..."

"I'm going to share something with you. But-"

"But what?" I put my finger on my chin 'innocently'

"Let me finish, will you?"

"Yessir."

"…You have figured me out. I am…what you people call, a 'vampire.'"

I looked at him awe/shock, "OH I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!"

"Shhh! Shut up! You can't tell anyone about this you hear?"

"Yeah yeah, I won't. But! Tell me! Do you sparkle? Do you drink blood? Do you run fast? Are you super strong?! Do you live FOREVER! I want to know!" I was practically all over the kid, since he had to step back.

"…Firstly, I don't sparkle & I don't burn up in the sun. Although, I have to wear sunblock…-"

"No wonder why you're so white."

He shot me a look, "Anyways, I drink blood. But only once a month. I can run incredibly fast & can lift 10 times my own weight. I don't live forever, I have a normal life-span, considering I'm only half-vampire. And aside from that, I can read minds, control peoples thoughts and actions…and hover."

"YOU CAN DO ALL THAT WOW!"

And he smacked me on the top of my head…

"That hurts you know…" *slight tear*

"I know. Now. Shut up, I don't want anyone hearing you."

"Okay…but still…that is pretty cool."

"I guess, now you can't tell anyone you hear?"

"Yeah, yeah, you already said it…and does Hinata know?"

He looked at me kinda sad or something, I dunno I cant really read vampires, "I haven't told her…I just want her to be safe, you see."

"Yeah, sure I see." I stared at him for a little while, hey wait….why are his eyes getting red again?...why do I feel like…oh he's doing it again.

After a second I snapped out of it. "Damn you Sasuke…" He was nowhere to be found. This was the same stunt he pulled at the party.

I walked to Hinata's place thinking about this guy. Why'd he tell me?..Like seriously. Me. Out of all people.

When I got to Hinatas doorstep, it kinda hit me.

*gasp* I whispered this by the way, "Maybe he thinks Im his bestfriend or something…Ooohh bestie with a vampire! How cool!"

I knocked like five times, "I'm here! Open up!"

*door opens*

"Its about time I was freezing out th-"

"Are you looking for Hinata?"

"Neji.." And there he was.

Standing in front of me.

What do I say what do I say what do I say?!

(Inner Tenten)- You're so stupid.

_'Meeehh!'_

(Inner Tenten)- Just tell him whats on your mind!

"Tenten are you okay?"

"No- I mean yes…"

I looked around…

Why is it so hard to say what I'm thinking…

Why couldn't I just do something?!

I rubbed the back of my head, "U-umm Neji err I-I ah…"

He shook his head at me, "Tenten."

I looked up at him, instantly.

He grabbed my shoulders and brought me closer to him.

I looked into his eyes, & he looked back into mine.

*sigh* I threw myself into his embrace & kissed him.

I finally kissed him.

I kissed Neji Hyuga.

* * *

**End of Chapter 8**

**Well, what do you think?**

**Tenten finally kissed Neji. She showed him how she felt (:**

**Also, The song Tenten was rapping is called 'Bitches Love Me' by Lil Wayne...**

**And the song she was sing is called 'I Wish You' by Capsule. I really think you guys should listen to it! Its a very cute song...**

**Anyways, Ino's a new member & there are probably more to come.**

**Temari-So keep reading.**

**Hinata-And review.**

**Ino- Can't wait for the school talent show!**

**Temari & Hinata- Shut up.**

**Ino- Ok... **


	9. He's gorgeous

**I kinda wrote this at 5 in the morning. So yeah, I hope you enjoy it...I'll be updating much more often now.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Tentens POV**

"YOU KISSED MY PERVERTED COUSIN?!"

I death-glared Hinata for a sec, "Yes, I kissed him."

"You're an idiot…anyways, then what'd he do."

"Weeeell…he pulled away…"

"And."

I sighed… "He kinda…laughed."

I could see Hinata trying her best not to laugh herself.

"It's not that funny really!"

"You're an idiot." and there she goes smacking the back of my head.

"You already said that!" *slight-tear*, "And anyways…he told me he wanted to meet up with me later this week, you know like a date or something. So it didn't go that awkwardly-bad…I think he really does like me."

"Whatever. You talking about my cousin like that makes me want to throw up."

*sigh* "I brought the movie…and some chocolates."

"Sweet lemme have at it."

**Math on a Monday!**

*yaaaawn*

"Tenten."

I looked to my side, "Yes?"

"You seem tired…"

"Yeah…I've kinda been playing tons of video games recently…"

"I can tell…you fell asleep in Homeroom…and for most of this class and you're not even listening to me."

*snore* "Oh Nejio…where ought thy…Nejio.."

"Did you just seriously fall asleep on me?! I was hoping it'd be a joke…"

_'I wasn't really asleep…just kinda half asleep heehee.'_

(Inner Tenten)-You're an idiot. You're asleep.

_'Really?...You know I've been getting that a lot lately.'_

(Inner Tenten)- I bet. And anyways, sweetie, I suggest waking up. Lover-boy here's lifting up your skirt…with a pencil, is it?

"HE'S WHAT!" I think I startled the class…since everyones looking at me like I'm crazy or something. *sigh*

"Tenten, would you like reading problem number 56 to us? Since you're so enthusiastic and all."

I sat back down in my seat… "Sure thing Mrs. Kurenai…"

**Later in drama**

I took a seat next to Neji. No one was here yet.

"You know that was really mean of you to do, Neji."

"Well, a mans gotta do what a mans gotta do." He stretched his arms and held the back of his head in his hands.

"What does that even mean?!"

"…I dunno. Anaways. Ten. Cute panties. Pink did always suit you."

*BLUSHING LIKE MAD CRAZY* "Wh-wha, mehh…SHUT UP!...you're embarrassing…"

And then he kissed the top of my head.

Well that was unexpected.

"Alright kids settle down."

I looked at the front of the class…Master Jiraya?! When'd he get here?...

And apparently everyone else was already here too...

"So, we don't really do anything in this class.-"

He's got a point.

"-And I was thinking. How about a group activity! Huh? How does that sound?"

And here came the groans and moans from all over the classroom.

"AW COME ON GUYS! I'll let you choose your partners."

This seemed to have kinda calmed 'em down…

"I wanna be partners with Sakura!"

I turned to Ino who was blushing like crazy.

"Huh, w-what! You didn't even ask me…I'd rather be partners with Neji than with you!" Is she blushing? What is she trying to pull here…

"WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Oh God Neji calm down!..

I could see Sakura taken a bit back by her own comment…

"Err…I-I, yeah, I'd rather be partners with a perv like you than a perv like her!"

"Ha! I'm a perv!? Says the girl who tried to practically rape my girlfriend!"

Gi-Girlfriend? Oh my…is it hot in here?!

And heres Hinata at my aid, "Tenten are you okay? You feel warm."

"Y-yeah, I'm okay…g-girlfriend…"

*sigh* "I'm out."…so much for coming to my aid.

"YOU WANNA GO BUDDY?!"

"FUCK YEAH! IVE BEEN WANTING TO KICK YOUR ASS FOR A WHILE NOW!"

Aaand now Sakuras head-locking Neji.

I didn't really think he stood a chance against her…I mean she is who she is.

"Okay okay okay! I give up!"

"Tap out!"

"What!?" Yeah, what?

"I said! TAP OUT!" *Deadly-flames in her eyes*

"Okay okay okay!"

So he tapped out. Like tens times before she finally let go.

But...Why was Ino laying on the floor…covered in her own blood?!

"Oh my gosh! INO!" I ran to her side and held her in my arms.

"Ino are you okay?! What happened?!"

She looked into my eyes, she could barely keep conscious.

"I…took a peek…at Sakuras…panties…"

"Yeah…so did I." Kiba?!

I dropped Ino and ran to Kiba.

"You too Kiba?!" I grabbed a little bag of tissues that I had in my bag & gave it to him.

"Thank you….Tenten…-" He cleaned his face a little, considering it was completely covered in blood, "If I die now…I'll die happy."

*sigh* "What is it with you people?.." I walked back to Ino and handed her another pack of tissues.

"Thanks Ten." She sat up and started wiping her nose clean.

"Ino, your journal got dirty too." I held it up. It was covered with all these different blood stains.

"Oh…some of them are old, so you don't need to worry. It gets dirty like that all the time!" She smiled at me. Really?...Did she think this was normal or something?...

"Ino you pig!" I turned to Sakura who was blushing madly.

"Hm? What'd I do?.." Oh Ino.

Sakura played with her fingers for a sec, "Stupid girl! I'm only being your partner because you really wanted to, n-not because I like you. So don't get the wrong idea…"

*Face-palm* Baka. "Nice save baby-girl." I gave her a thumbs up.

When everyone settled down, nope nevermind, Master Jiraya was still freaking out.

Temari got up and yelled at him, "Seriously?! You're a teacher! How are you even into this?!"

Master Jiraya sat in a chair, "Panties…are panties."

"Wow he's my rollmodel!" I turned to Neji, who was having a moment.

"Seriously?! Whatever happened to-"

Apparently I was cut off by our (kinda hot) Principal bursting in the classroom.

(Inner Tenten)- I mean just look at her...Jirayas probably getting all hiped up about her.

_'True, true.'_

We all stood up and bowed.

"Tsunade….I was just teaching these kids abou-"

"Save it Jiraya." She handed him a few pieces of paper and then turned to the class.

"Fill out your name here if you'd like to participate in this years school talent show. A member of the student council will be coming later on to explain. Now have a nice day."

When she left, everyone started talking about it.

I went over to where Temari & Hinata where. Since they're in a band together, I'm guessing that they're definitely playing.

"Hey guys. How's the whole band thing coming along?"

Hinata turned to me, "Good I guess…Well…kind of…I mean, I think we're missing something…I'm just not sure what."

"Seriously? You think you guys would be ready in time for the show?"

"Not sure." Temari looked at both of us.

"We've only got three members, I mean it should be enough…we've got a guitarist, a bassist, and a drummer…"

"And a lead singer?" They both looked at me like if I was stupid.

"Of course, Hinatas our leading vocalist…but somethings missing, you see."

"…Then maybe a...keyboardist!"

Temari narrowed her eyes, "A keyboardist?..That doesn't sound half bad. Say Ten, can you play?"

I gave them both a blank look, "Nope."

*sigh* *sigh*

"But I can play the drums pretty well!"

Hinata face-palmed, "That isn't going to help us Ten-"

"Actually. Tenten, why don't you pass by the music room later."

I smiled at her, "Yeah, sure thing.-"

"Hey guys! I'm here to explain the whole school talent show thing!"

I turned to the door, "Haku!"

And I shit you not, everyone said this at the same time, "WOW WHAT A BEAUTIFUL GIRL! SHE'S SO CUTE!"

Haku looked down at his feet, "I'm a boy..." I could feel his shame surround him.

"Way to ruin things." said everyone.

**Later at lunch**

"Oh you guys quit fighting!" I tried getting in between Sakura and Ino.

"NO! She used my weakness against me...That's not fair! She's playing dirty!" *Death-glares Sakura*

*Sexy-glare?* "Oh come on Ino, you know you liked it."

I smacked Sakura behind the head, "YA! See what you do…you made her nose-bleed again!"

Ino looked up at me, "At least this time it wasn't over her…body." *starts bleeding again*

"Calm yourself Ino. She just showed you a bit of her thigh."

"I know, I know…but it was sabotage!"

"YA! BAKA!"

*Both winced*

"Um, hey Tenten." I looked up.

"Haku," I smiled at him "You looked cute today, in your student council uniform."

*blush* "O-oh, thank you."

"So whatcha wanna say?"

"I came to bring you some cupcakes I'd made the other day. I kinda had left-overs."

I could hear in the distance what seemed like Gaara asking 'Cupcakes?'

"Well that sounds great! Of course I'll have one…or maybe four."

He smiled. "Here you go."

When he'd left, I turned to the rest of the people and shared one of my cupcakes with them.

"You're gonna get fat. Share the rest with me."

"Shut up, Neji. I do what I want." I giggled at him and gave him a bite of my cupcake.

**After school at the music room**

I walked in and found that Hinata, Temari, and Ino where already there. (This was kinda small for a music room if you'd ask me…more like a classroom, kinda.)

Oh yeah, Ino's their bassist. I think Hinata mentioned something like that before.

"It's about time you got here. Come take a seat." Temari motioned for me to sit at the table, with the rest of them.

I sat down next to Hinata.

"So we've been thinking.-" Temari took a bite of a sandwhich that she'd been eating, "-Why don't you join the band? As our drummer that is."

I jumped up from my seat, "REALLY! That's awesome! Of course- But wait, hey. Then what would you play?"

"The keyboard of course."

I sat back down. Wut.

Hinata looked my way, "You see, Temari here plays the piano like a goddess."

Ino flashed me a smile, "It's true!"

Temari finished up her sandwhich and took a sip from her water bottle, "I'd play that, and you'd play the drums. Hows that sound? You want in?"

"Of course I do! When do we start practice?" I was soo excited!

"Well, right now of course, I'll be playing the grand piano we have here, until I can get us a more…convenient keyboard."

"You'd rather have a keyboard than that beauty there?" I pointed at the piano.

"Well yeah, it'll sound way different if we play with a keyboard. And besides, grand pianos aren't my thing…really."

"Ooohh I see, well shall we get started?" I jumped to the drum set and started playing a beat.

"You bet. We're gonna blow their brains out at the show!" Hinata grabbed her guitar and followed it.

"This is gonna be great, just you wait."

(Inner Tenten)- Just dont try to fuck shit up ok?

_'Why must you always ruin things?_'

(Inner Tenten)- Thats what I do, sweetie.

_*sigh*_

* * *

**End of Chapter 9!**

**I wanted this chapter to be 'random' like the first ones I wrote...I was really missing that style of writing...**

**Anyways! Tell me what you think (: Tenten joined the band and Sakura went Tsundere for Ino ;-;**

**(Sorry that there wasn't any Sasuke in this chapter)**

**Haku- Please Review!**

**Everyone- Oooh, she's so cute!**

**Haku- Im a guy.**

**Everyone- Way to ruin things, macho man.**

**Haku- Like i said...please review! (:**


	10. Ready!

** Yooo...well sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was kinda busy, trying to learn Japanese It is literally the hardest thing EVER. I can't even...**

**Anyways (: I hope you enjoy reading this chapter or whatever.**

**(Also! All the songs that are going to be mentioned in this fic are in Japanese~~So dont expect no Taylor Swift or Katy Perry or non a dat nonsense -w-)****  
**

**And I don't own Naruto...ok den.**

* * *

**Chapter 10!**

**Tentens POV**

"Aww c'mon Sasuke...wait up!"

He looked at me...and gave me this annoyed glance or something, "What now. I thought our conversation was over."

"...Nooooo." I fluttered my eyelashes, "I wanted to ask you something."

*rolls-eyes* "...What." He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Are we like..." I played around with my fingers a bit...

He eyed me, "Are we like what?" aaand there he goes narrowing them.

*poke poke* *nudge nudge* I gave him my best dramatic glance, "Bestie's forever?"

His head dropped. Okay. "...Sure. Why not."

I tackled him, "Yaaaaaay! You're so much cooler than Hinata by the way!"

"Okay, now shut up." *annoyed-glaresss*

I quit hugging him. "Alright, sassy-pants." Geez whats up with him today?..

And there he goes again with the glares. "Just get to class..." He went to leave, but I caught his arm.

Ohohoho...someones shooting steam from their ears...Like he could've exploded any minute with the looks he was giving me.

I smiled reeeaal big at him, "Beeee..."

"Bestie. Go to class already. Bestie." He's so silly...saying things through is gritted teeth.

**Lunch Time! **

"Hey Sakura, wanna hang out later today?" Ino gave her a really cute smile.

"I don't think I wanna..." Oh look at that she's blushing and fiddling around with her skirt, "...b-but if you insist.."

*Everyone sighing at her stupidity*

What was she even pulling here?

Sakura's not cut out for the Tsundere life...

(Inner Tenten)-Thats right. She ain't about that.

_'What the...Inner me...you aren't gh-_

(Inner Tenten)-Shut cho ass up!

_'Okay then. Im not sure how to respond to that.' _

"Hey Ten."

I snapped outta it, "Uh, yeah, what is it, Neji?"

"I just wanted to know where you wanted to go today? On our date, you know?"

"..OH YEAH!" I jumped a little in my seat & faced him.

I still can't believe I'm going out with Neji...I mean, we've been friends for such a long time...and considering our personalities, you'd think we wouldn't be such a likely match.

"Uhh, how about we just go to the new karaoke place that opened like a couple months ago."

"Wherever you wanna go, sweetheart." and theres the smile.

"Dude, you're so cheesy."

"WHAT?! I thought you liked that." he rubbed the back of his head.

"Haha. No, no really. I prefer you being a pervert."

Ohhh and there he goes with the blushies. *blush* *BLUSH* *BLUSH*

"Thats great, because I don't think that 'sweet-guy' act or whatever would've stuck."

And there he goes putting his hand on my butt.

"AWESOME NEJI. Thats just great. Way to ruin the mood."

"You know you love it."

**At P.E. **

**Hinata's POV**

"Alrighty class. Settle down." Gai sensei walked around the gym and made everyone sit on the floor.

"GAI-SENSEI SIR!" Lee shot his hand straight up in the air.

Well thats just fucking great. Whats this kid have to say now? *sigh*

(Inner Hinata)- You know, thats not v-very nice Hinata-sama...

_'Like I care. I just want to get this class over with.'_

(Inner Hinata)- Isn't Sasuke-kun in this class?...

_'Yeah, but he hasn't shown up.'_

(Inner Hinata)- Oh...I wonder what he could be up to.

_'UGGHHH stop talking about him. It's annoying.'_

(Inner Hinata)- But don't you like him?

_'Its not that. It's just...you. You're annoying.'_

(Inner Hinata)- Oh...*tearing up* I g-guess I'll just l-leave then...

_'Byeee.'_

Not in the mood today.

"Got that class?" Gai sensei gave us a thumbs up.

I turned to Tenten, "what'd he say?"

"We're doing basketball again!" *super-wide-grin*

"Calm down, Pan-" She smacked me in the mouth before I could say another word...Ow.

Oh, now shes looking down at me...giving me a death-glare? "Really, thats supposed to scare me?" *scoff*

"Don't call me Panda ever again, okay? You know how I fee-"

"Ey, boob-chan." I looked up the pervert talking to Tenten.

"Well if it isn't Kiba-the-perverted-prick."

"Hey, Hinata that wasn't very nice...if you didn't want me here you could've just said so, jeez."

And he's gone. I looked at Tenten.

"You are in a bad mood today...is it because Sasukes not here?" She crossed her arms and gave me a look.

"N-no!" Great I can feel my cheeks getting all warm and stuff...

"Well it doesn't loo-" Tenten couldn't finish her sentence. Thanks to some loud bitches laughing at the top of their lungs.

I got up, grabbed Tenten by the arm, and walked-

(Inner Hinata)- More like stomped...

_'Out.' _

(Inner Hinata)- Okay...

Like I was saying, walked up to the pack of annoying girls.

"Oh! If it isn't boob-boob and her sidekick!"

Karin.

"Can you no-" and then Tenten put a hand on my shoulder...and winked? Oh I get it now...shes got it under control.

"LISTEN ITTY BITTY TITTY BITCH.-" woooaaaah, Ten...nice.

"-How about you say that all to my face!," everyone was extremely quite by now... "I DONT APPRECIATE YOU TALKING SHIT!"

"I do what I want! I AM KARIN UZU-" And then it happened. Oh God...

"Oh jesus what'd I just see?..." I took a step back...bumping into a certain someone.

"I'm not sure...but I'm think Tenten just-" And Sasuke was cut off by Karin yelling at Tenten from the other side of the room.

She was trying to get up from the gym equipment that she was laying in..."Did you just chest bump me in the face?! WITH YOUR BOOBS!?"

Tenten had sent her flying across the room. Wow.

I walked up to Ten and pat her back, "Them tits of yours...they're a force to be reckoned with."

She looked down at them & blushed a little. "I...I...what'd just happened?.."

Karin ran out of the gym room...crying?! (HAHAHA woooaah...) and screaming,"You'll pay for this BOOB-A-TRON-MONSTER-FACE!"

What a dumb girl.

Tenten looked at me, again, "Dude...what'd just happen?..." Aaaand heres Neji, putting his arm around her shoulder, "Well. Your Inner took over."

Tenten looked down at her shoes, "That bitch."

"Well this day has officially gotten stranger."

Oh hell naw. "Excuse me Sasuke, who are you to even be commenting on things?"

"Are you still mad because I didn't meet up with you earlier?" *innocent stares*

God Dammit. That bastard...I cant resist his cuteness. "...mmm..." I sounded angry by the way.

I grabbed Tenten by the arm and started walking to the exit, "C'mon Ten, we're skipping the rest of the period."

We left the guys behind us.

**Later after school in the music room**

**Inos POV **

"Awwwww COME ON YOU GUYS!" Likee errr! This is all so frustrating!

"Ino. We're all going to put in a song and then vote, we're not choosing a song just because you say so. Thats how its gonna go. Alright?" Temari gave me one of those _like-Im-totally-serious-so-shut-up-looks_ *hmph*

She then handed us these tiny-winy papers where we write like the songs! Ooooh Im sooo writing down this like totally cute song I heard in this cuuute anime I was watching the other day! Like it was so cute. *writes down*

"Alright you guys, now hand me your papers." So I did.

*Analyzes them super carefully* "This is ridiculous...we're never going to come to an understanding." Temari put all the papers on the like table.

And then Tenten picked them up and started reading the songs...omg Temari was totes right, though!

"Ino voted for a yuru yuri song...Temari voted for a Angel Beats one...I voted for Baka & Test...and Hinata voted for an AKB48 song."

And then Hinata snatched the papers from Tennie-chan! OMG drama...

"Seriously guys!? Anime music?! What is this? The Otaku Club?! Might as well play 'Lucky Star's' opening song!"

"Oh my gosh yeah! That would awesome!" *Everyone face palmed* oh...she was being sarcastic wasn't she? *embarrased-ness oooh...*

Temari scoffed, oooh, "C'mon Hinata. And what do you plan on us playing?"

"...We can play Aitakatta-"

"AITAKATTA?! Seriously?! That songs not even a single!" *gasp!* Oh gosh...Im getting scared.

"Okay, okay...how about a Capsule song?" And thats when Tenten shot up and like got herself into the convo!

"Capsule? That would be awesome!...but theirs just one problem."

We all looked at her and said this AT THE SAME TIME. Omg.. "What?"

"They play electronic music..." *all of us sigh & groan*

Then Temari got up and looked determined and like stuff! "Guys. Lets just do a random pick!"

We all got happy! Yaaaaayyy...wee. Heehee. Okay. "Alrightyy!"

They all kinda shot me a look...*wince*

Temari got a cute little bowl thing from a storage clostet (wonder who put it there...) and tossed the papers around..

Oooh Im so excited! I hooope its my song...!

Temari took the paper and read it loud and clear, "Perfect Area Complete...Tenten you win,-" She threw the paper at her kinda annoyed...jeesus louises!

"YEESSS!" *does the air electric guitar* Wowwy okay.

"-NOW NOW! Calm down! I was thinking we should have a back up song, huh, how does that sound?"

We all nodded...hopefully they pick my song next!... *crosses fingers*

Temari picked out another paper and stared at it...kinda angry? "Dammit...back up song is Ino's girly lesbian one..."

"YAAAYYY! You guys are gonna like looove playing 'Yuru Yuri's 2nd Ending'!"

"...Ino, we're only playing your song if we can't for some reason play the other..." Oh yah. I forgot.

And heres Hinata butting in *Hmph...* "ALSO! the song sounds a little childish AND its a group song. Might as well sing Aitakatta."

"NOOO! My song was chosen guys!" *Slight tear*

"Okay okay, whatever, its not like we're even gonna sing it." *rolls-eyes*

Tenten kinda broke the tension..."Okaaay...How bout we go practice?"

Temari like streched a little "Sounds good."

"1, 2, 3!" *band plays*

**Later on Tennie-chans date with Nejio**

**Tentens POV **

"Dude seriously, you need to chill." Oh God this boy...

"But I can't!" Is he drooling again? And are those sparkles I see in his eyes? Oh boy... "You just look so hot!..."

Oh here come the blushes... "U-uhm Th-thank you...but we should really get going!"

I grabbed his arm and walked outta my place...like seriously, though.

**A little while later**

We ended up walking around town, because a certain someone forgot where the karaoke place was. *sigh*

"Why'd we have to get lost?.." I stopped in my tracks to take a break.

"Erhh...we're not lost! I know exactly where we're going" *nervous chuckle* *sweat-drop*

I shot him a look. "Lets just keep on walking...eventually we'll find it."

"Alri- Hey isn't that Sakura & Ino?! WE'RE SAVED! I mean..look it's Sakura & Ino..Hehe.."

*Sigh* I took his hand in mine and walked over to the two girls. *blush* Oh will you look at that. Neji's blushing, how cute.

"Hey you guys!"

"Oh hey! Oh my goosshh! Such a coinky-dinky!" *all of us groaned at that..*

"...Yeah, uh, anyways, me & Ten here are, you know, just uh-"

*Glares* "-Lost. We're lost. Do you guys know how to get to 'Karaoke-Kan'? We've been walking around for a while..."

"Ooohh! We're like going there now! Isn't that right Saku-san?" Aaand there she goes throwing herself on top of Sakura...

"Oh Sakura please control your blushes!...The heat from your face is burning my skin!" OW OW OW..

"S-sorry...INO! Can you get off of me! (For now that is...)"

"Ehh?! What was that that I heard Saku-kun?"

"N-Nothing!" *Ino stops hugging her*

"Heee hee heee..." *nose-bleeds just a little*

"INO QUIT IT! BAKA! You're embarrassing us.."

I shook my head a little and handed Ino a pack of tissues, "You, we haven't said baka in a while." *poker-face*

*Everyone at the same time* "Oh that's right..."

"Now! We can like all walk together if you guys want?" I can see her getting a little too excited over this.

"...Sure why not."

"YAAAAAYYY!" *Groan*...

**Finally at the place **

We all sat down together, we talked and ate some good food. All in all this (unexpected) double-date was going pretty well. That is until a certain someone showed up outta nowhere.

"Hey guys! Tenten-sama" *bows*

"Gaara, what brings you here?" This guy...

"Well, I was around the neighborhood & I wanted to check this place out, you know? Can I sit with you guys?"

"SURE! O-M-G Gaara I loooooove your style! Is that Gucci?"

*sits down next to Ino* "Oh my! how'd you know?"

"Are you kidding?! Gucci's soooo fetch!"

"Ino stop trying to make 'fetch' happen. It's not gonna happen." *Sakura takes a sip of her drink*

I looked at Neji, "Hey, how bout we go outside for a while...its getting a little weird in here..."

"Yeah, good idea..." And then we both walked out.

"Sooo...how're you liking all of 'this' so far?"

I stretched a little, "Well...its fun, Im not gonna lie."

"Yeah and what about-" Then he just stopped in mid sentenced and stared at something...

"Neji what the hell?"

"Shh-sh-shhh!" He grabbed me, and we both hid from whatever it was that he was looking at.

"What are you eve-" He covered my mouth with his hand.

"LOOK!" He eyed something AND OH MY GOD ITS SASUKE.

And he's talking to...KARIN?! WHAT!

"What's he saying?"

*Muffled talking* *Removes hand* "How am I supposed to know? You're the one with super hearing!"

"Oh yeah...WAIT TEN! LOOK! WHAT'S SHE DOING?!"

I smacked his head, "Shush! You're so loud and OH LORD. SHES KISSING THAT BASTARD! IMMA KILL HIM!"

"No no no! We have to keep this a secret for now."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING-" *gets smacked* "-...about...sorry Neji, I'll be quieter.."

"If Hinata finds out, she'll get crushed."

Something inside me kinda broke, I felt so mad right now...how could he do that to he-

"What are you guys looking at?"

"AH. SASUKE." We said that together by the way...

(Inner Tenten)- LEMME AT HIM! I'LL WHOOP HIS ASS INTO NEXT WEEK!

_'Calm yourself, you already made a show earlier today, with the whole Karin thing.' _

(Inner Tenten)- Couldn't have that bitch bad-mouthin' you.

_'I had it under control!' _

(Inner Tenten)- Yeah. Right. Now get cho' ass back to reality, boys are lookin' at you funny.

_'Right, right.' _

"Tenten, you alright?"

"Uhh...yeah. just thinking." I eyed him carefully. I can't forgive him...I just can't.

"Sooo...I was gonna meet up with Hinata in a sec, you guys wanna join us?"

I looked at Neji, "We're at Karaoke-Kan right now with Sakura & Ino actually."

"No way, that's where we're headed."

Dammit.

"Hey guys!" We looked at our side and oh look who just got here...

"Hey, babe." *we both shuddered*

"Oh how funny running into you two." Hinata looked so cute right now...it just made me even more angry at Sasuke.

"Yeah, we're actually going to the place together." HOW CAN HE BE SO CHILL ABOUT THIS?!

"Cool! Lets get going."

**At Karaoke-Kan **

"Wow you guys look so cute together." Shut it Gaara...

"Really, tha-"

"HEY HINATA."

"Yes, Tenten?.."

"Wheren't you like SUPER mad today? What ever happened to that? HUH?!"

"Uhh..Sasuke apologized and invi-"

"Hey Gaara! Why don't we go sing a song together?"

"Tenten. You didn't even let me finish my se-"

"Come on Gaara lets go!"

"Oh how fun!" *blush*

We walked over to the DJ, "Alright guys what song do you wanna sing tonight?"

"Ready!..Can we sing 'Ready!' Tenten?"

"You mean, from that anime, Idolmaster?"

"...Yeah?"

"Alright, buddy, let's do it." I flashed him a smile and grabbed a mic.

We both got up on stage, "Ready Gaara?"

"I'm ready!"

And we both started singing...

_ARE YOU READY!_

_I'M READY!_

_hajimeyou _

_yareba dekiru kitto_

_zettai watashi NO.1_

_START hjimaru kyou no STAGE_

_CHECK! MAIKU MEIKU isshou_

_IT'S SHOW TIME TRY CHALLENGE!_

_STARDOM hikari hikaru SPOTLIGHT_

_mabushii kagayaki massugu DEBUT_

_yume ha kanau MONO_

_watashi shinjiteru_

_saa ichi ni tsuite LET'S GO_

_ARE YOU READY!_

_I'M READY!_

_uta wo utaou_

_hitotsu hitotsu_

_egao to namida ha yume ni naru ENTERTAINMENT_

_ARE YOU READY!_

_I'M READY!_

_hajimeyou_

_yareba dekiru kitto_

_zettai watashi NO.1_

_..._

We both received huge applauses from everyone.

"Wow Tenten that was awesome!"

I hugged Gaara, "I know! I know! We should sing together more often."

"Yeah...I was actually in a band."

"Oh yeah, you where in- oh..." *awkward silence*

"And then that's when I took his place." *smiles forcefully*

"Hinata...he-he..." *EVEN MORE AWKWARD SILENCE*

I looked at Gaara and oh my god he looks so cute when he's about to cry.

"Gaara-chan please don't cry!" I took him in my arms and pet his head.

*muffled talk*

"Shh shh, now now...hush." *pets some more*

"Uhh Tenten. He can't breathe you're sufficating him with your boobs." Hinata rubbed the back of her head.

"Thank you Captain Obvious, I think I know what I'm doi- OH GOSH GAARA IM SO SORRY!"

*releases Gaara* "I-its okay..."

I looked down at my shirt & then at him. "Gaara."

*ashamed look* "...Yes?..."

"Why is there blood on my shirt?"

"I'M SORRY TENTEN-SAMA" Aaand there he goes again, bowing like crazy.

I looked to my side and oh GOD! INO!

I ran to her, "Ino are you okay?!"

Her face was covered in blood at this point, "...meeh...boo-boo...boobs..merr..."

Everyone sweat-dropped, even Temari & Shikamaru.

Oh, Temari! When'd she get here?, "Temari!"

"Yeah?" ...so cool. *sparkles in my eyes*

"When'd you get here?"

"I sensed something wrong with Gaara here...and apparently I was right. Now, c'mon Gaara, we're going home."

*sniffle* "O-okay, onii-san..." *holds onto hand*

That is so cute. i might just even forget the whole nose-bleeding-on-my-shirt-incident.

I turned to Neji, "How about we go home?"

"REALLY?! I CAN STAY OVER AT YOUR PLACE?!" He seemed a little too excited *sigh*

"Yeah."

"AWESOOOME!"

"Alright, alright calm down..." I walked over to the girls, "Im out guys, this has been...a weird date. Okay. Bye."

Then I grabbed Sasuke by his collar and pulled him in closer *deadly-glare* "Hurt her. And I will_** KILL**_ you."

"Okay, okay, I wasn't even planning on it." I threw him away from me.

*An even more deadly-looking-glare* "I'll be watching you."

*gulp*

*Goes back to normal* "Alrighty guys! Im out."

**At Tentens place **

I set my stuff on my desk and threw myself on my bed.

"Umm...Tenten?"

I looked at Neji, "What?"

"Why do you have so many posters of Makoto Tachibana, Rei Ryugazaki, Haruka Nanase, and of Rin Matsuoka?...And a body pillow of Hazuki Nagisa from 'Free!'?-"

"THATS NON OF YOUR BUISNESS!" *hugs body pillow*

"You like yaoi-"

"YAAAA!" *shoves her face on the pillow*

...

"Hey Neji."

"What?"

"How do you know all their names?"

*Blushes intensely* "Be-because. U-uhm...Ino talks about them all the time y-you see!.."

*gives him a sly look* "You know you like it."

"Just move over." I laid on the right side of my bed.

Neji laid down on the other side, "...Hey how 'bout we-"

"Forget it." I hugged my pillow even harder, "Goodnight Neji."

"Good night Boob-chan." He kissed my cheek and 'went to sleep'.

"I'll let that one slide, just because you're cute...bastard."

I could feel him chuckling...

*cheeks getting warmer* Oh this is a new feeling.

* * *

**End of Ch. 10!**

**I'M DONE!**

**LONGEST CHAPTER EVER, MY GOD.**

**Anyways, leave a review or whatever...Tell me wachu think. kk.**

**The song Gaara & Tenten sang is called 'Ready!' from Idolm aster. (I had to change the lyrics a little because it said 'I'm lady' in a part instead of 'Im ready'.)**

**Also, I put in more Gaara, for SheWolfByakugan c: **

**Im probably going to shove him in a bunch of my other chapters...so keep on reading!**


End file.
